Snuggle Glomp
by SeventhSenses
Summary: Axel's without Roxas, Demyx has a crush and Sora has gone crazy.... [better than it sounds] [yaoi]
1. Back To School

AN: Alright first chapter of a new story! It's fairly long, but all in all I'm pretty sure that's how this story will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh.

--------

Right after school let out Roxas left. I don't know what he was to Axel, but when Roxas left it damn near killed him. What I do know is that Axel was hurting, and hurting bad.

How do I know all of this? I'm Axel's best friend Demyx. I was Axel's best friend before Roxas came, and you better believe I'm his best friend again. Although when Axel was hanging out with Roxas, I often found myself in the company of Sora and Riku. Sora became a pretty close friend; after all he was the sweetest guy I've ever met. I'm still not really sure what to think of Riku. It seems like Riku has a wall up against everyone, making sure no one gets too close but other than that he seems like a decent enough guy.

The summer was a tough one. I spent most of the time trying to comfort Axel. He was an emotional wreck, and he needed me there. Not that it was any big deal to me, Axel was always there when I needed him and there was no way I'd let him be in that much pain alone.

Many nights were spent at the beach. Axel would call me, and ask me to come. He'd always get there before me somehow, and I'd find him crying into his lap. He'd be bent over, his head resting on his knees. I'd walk up to him, push a stray lock of red hair from his face and give him a light kiss on the forehead. He'd look up at me and wipe the tears from his eyes, mutter something about being stupid and crack a smile. I'd pull him into a tight hug and we'd just sit there for a while.

After a bit, Axel would splash water in my face. My eyes would sting from the salt as he took off down the beach, laughing. I'd spring up and race after him, kicking water at him. He's shudder from the cold and before he could protest I'd snuggle glomp him to the ground. He'd laugh and tell me to get off, but I'd just lay there. I knew he didn't really want me to go.

Sometimes we'd go back to his house and just crash. His bed was soft and big enough to fit both of us. In the morning, his mom would just smile and make breakfast. We tried going back to my house once, but my mom woke us up early, lecturing us on safe sex. Although we had told her what felt like a thousand times that it wasn't like that she didn't believe us, and insisted on taking us condom shopping later. Not to mention, my younger brother Hayner wouldn't stop bugging us. Hayner was only a year younger than me, but he was the kind of guy who never seemed to get past the cooties stage.

Every time Axel saw Hayner he'd also get all quiet and sad again. Roxas was a year younger than us as well, and he and Hayner were pretty good friends. At least Hayner had the decency not to bring Roxas up. That probably had something to do with the fact that Hayner was slightly afraid of Axel. After all, Axel had an interesting reputation with fire.

I ended up with quite a tan from the summer, actually. I usually spent days on the beach hanging out with Sora, though Riku would join us sometimes.

It was finally the last day of summer. I had spent the day with Axel, going back to school without Roxas was going to be tough for him. I offered to spend the night with him but Axel didn't want me to be too tired. It was true that when we were together I didn't often stop talking, and Axel could usually talk up a storm as well.

It really didn't matter if I stayed with Axel. He knew he could call me if he needed to, even if it was 3 in the morning. He has my cell phone number, and I always keep my phone on my bedside table when I'm sleeping, just in case.

I yawned. It was pretty late. Slowly I rolled over, and pulled up the covers, snuggling back into my bed. I didn't want to go to sleep, that would be admitting that summer was over. Slowly my eyelids drooped, lower and lower until….

--------

"Demyx wake up!" a voice above me said.

"Hayner get off," I mumbled, "Let me go back to sleep."

"It's time to get up though," Hayner pointed out, "You don't want to be late for school on your first day of senior year don't you?"

I rolled over, glaring at Hayner who at least got off of my leg, and was now sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Fine," I sighed, "Now get out so I can change."

Hayner nodded, "I'll probably be gone by the time you get down. You take so long to get ready, and I'm walking to school with Pence and Olette."

I pushed Hayner out, locking the door as he left. I walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way in. Starting the water I stepped into the shower, humming softly. I liked the water and just the way it fell in light droplets almost sounded like music. The water was warm and flowed over my body easily, the soap slipping into the drain below.

Grabbing my towel, I dried off quickly, leaving the bathroom to go back to my room. I picked out a normal outfit for me: a baggy pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and I dressed, going back into the bathroom to style my hair. Styling being merely a loose term describing me gelling my hair up in an unusual way. It was too straight, and so I usually wore it somewhat like a mullet. Hayner would always tease me that I spent more time doing my hair then a girl did, but that was mostly true.

I yawned loudly as I walked down the stairs. Around the corner in the kitchen, Hayner was already gone. Mom was digging through her purse for some money for my lunch. She turned and smiled, handing me the money. I checked the clock, and as usual I was running pretty late. I grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard and left, waving briefly at my mom on the way out.

I didn't rush to school, but I knew I didn't need to. Sure enough, as I finished my pop tart and ended up at school the bell hadn't rung. Spotting a familiar mane of red hair in the distance I hurried forward, knowing that Axel was ahead.

"Hey Axel!" I called out.

He stopped and turned around, giving me time to catch up and give him a huge hug.

"Calm down Dem," Axel laughed, "It's only been a day since I saw you last."

"I know," I said excitedly, pulling Axel into the school, "But we're back at school!"

"I've never heard someone so happy to be back at school before. There must be something wrong with you, Dem, or do you just hate hanging out with me all the time?" Axel asked, mock pouting.

"Oh yeah right!" I laughed, "It's just weird I guess. I mean we're senior now Ax and we don't seem any different than we did when we started high school!"

"Not true," Axel protested as he spun open his lock, "We're taller."

I laughed and shook my head as I opened my locker which was, conveniently enough, next to Axel's, "Not what I meant."

"I know..." Axel sighed, grabbing his usual school books.

"We are different though," I said, slamming my locker closed after grabbing my books, "I mean we've been through more and have become stronger because of it."

"You're probably right," Axel sighed, walking into our first period English class, "But it just seems like it should be more, you know?"

"I know," I said, sliding into my seat just as the bell rang.

The loud speaker came on, announcing for us to stand for the national anthem. It was the same thing every day, and by now I was numb to it. I stood through it like always; just at we did last year. The place hadn't changed much.

After a few more announcements, welcoming us back and all that crap, we were ready to start class.

There was a light knock at that door, though I didn't bother to look up. It would probably be some note no one cared about. I glanced over at Axel who was 2 seats away from me. Even our new teachers knew better than letting us sit together. Axel shrugged and gestured toward the front.

I sat there, looking at the chalk board with "Tifa" scrawled in big letters across it. Our school was weird; somehow they thought if we called our teachers by their first names it would help us open up.

"Everyone this is Zexion," Tifa instructed, "He's a new student here."

There were a few muttered "Hellos" and a few slight waves, but no one made any other movements.

"Demyx," Tifa called.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up for the first time that day.

"It appears Zexion has the same schedule as you, can I count on you to show him around the school?" Tifa asked, but you could tell in her tone that I'd be stuck doing it anyways.

"Sure," I sighed.

"Good" Tifa beamed, "Zexion go sit next to Demyx, he'll be showing you around today."

I looked over at Zexion and my jaw nearly dropped. This boy seemed like someone out of a movie, maybe even a god. His skin was the color of moonlight and his hair was shiny. I'm sure if I could reach out and touch his hair it would've been softer than silk. He was dressed plainly, black jeans and a simple t-shirt similar to mine, but much more fitted.

He took a seat next to me, and I saw Axel writing something. He noticed me looking at him and grinned, dropping the piece of paper on the ground and kicking it to me. I picked it up, glanced at Tifa to make sure she wasn't looking, before opening the note.

'Don't wet yourself oogling the new kid, Dem

Axel'

"Oh, a note," Tifa said, walking over to me.

"No ma'am," I said, trying to shove the note into my binder.

She quickly snatched the note away, "You know we have rules about this kind of thing Demyx. I'll have to read it to the class."

"Please don't," I nearly begged, Zexion didn't need to think I was some freak.

"It's out of my hands," Tifa explained, opening the now crumpled note and clearing her throat, "Don't wet yourself oogling the new kid, Dem."

A few snickers broke out, though Zexion seemed oblivious to all of it, and oblivious to the note. I knew I was beet red by now, and lowered my head.

"Axel I see you're behind this note," Tifa said, her eyes traveling across the paper, "Detention, after school today. Don't be late."

Axel groaned but nodded.

-------

It was lunch time now, and I was showing Zexion the way to the cafeteria. The rest of the morning hadn't been as bad, and science and math were completely uneventful.

I stood in line behind Axel, Zexion just behind me. I swear, he hadn't spoken to me at all that day. Although to be fair Zexion hadn't said anything all day. The teachers had apparently decided that since it was his first day at a new school they shouldn't call on him for anything.

I grabbed a piece of pizza and a thing of jello, before grabbing a can of coke from the drink machine. The pizza was another way our school was weird, they had decided that on the first day back the pizza would make our day better. This time they were right though.

We walked over to a nearby table in silence.

"What's up Dem?" Axel asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, chomping on a piece of pizza.

"You're quiet and that's so not like you," Axel replied, nearly inhaling his pizza.

I just shrugged, finishing off my first piece of pizza and starting on the next one.

I could see Axel looking at me quizzically, so I nodded toward Zexion.

Axel mouthed "Oh" before eating his jello.

"Okay, now this is probably my fault so I'm going to fix it," Axel said finally, ignoring the death glare I was shooting him, "Zexion, Demyx didn't nearly wet himself looking at you this morning. I just have a weird sense of humor like that and I like teasing Demyx from time to time."

Zexion shrugged, but said, "I didn't think he did. I noticed him looking at me briefly, but if he was going to show me around he'd probably need to know what I looked like."

I sat for a moment, fairly shocked that Zexion had actually spoken, before speaking up, "Hey Zexy, do you want to go to this club tonight? It's for like, teenagers who are almost adults, and they play really awesome music, and it's good for dancing."

"Yeah, you should come too," Axel interjected, "It's pretty awesome."

"As long as you don't call me Zexy," Zexion muttered.

I just smiled and nodded happily, clamping my mouth shut. Somehow I knew if I spoke again I'd end up calling him Zexy.

--------

I was at my locker again, grabbing my gym clothes. I had promised to go early so Zexion could get him gym outfit, but Axel was spending a bit more time in the sun and Zexion was waiting for me by the gym office. I grabbed my bag. It had my gym clothes and deodorant in it, both of which I'd need.

Taking the steps 3 at the time, I bolted back to the gym. Zexion was standing against the wall, but who was that talking to him? I walked closer, only to find him being harassed by Xemnas, Saix and Vexen.

Without thinking I ran in front of Zexion, trying to protect him.

"Oh look," Xemnas smirked, "Zexion is being protected by Demyx, now I'm scared."

"What are you doing?" Zexion whispered as I was pressed against the wall next to him.

"I was trying to help you," I whispered back, blushing slightly, "I guess I didn't think it out so well."

"Leave them alone," Axel commanded, arriving at just the right moment.

Vexen immediately backed off. He wasn't afraid of Axel, but wouldn't pick a fight with him. Saix backed away as well, Axel had helped him out of a tough situation the previous year and he wouldn't soon forget it.

"I know you're not the smartest guy around," Axel said, glaring angrily at Xemnas, "But it's 3 to 1 now. You're probably not afraid of any of us, but taking on 3 at once… You'd be a fool to do it."

Xemnas glowered angrily at Axel, storming away.

"Later Mansex!" Axel called out.

"Mansex?" Zexion asked.

"Oh it's just a little nick name we came up with him after an incident last year," Axel smirked at me, he knew I hated this story but he continued anyways, "You see last year we happened to walk into one of the classrooms after school and well…" Axel laughed, "Found Xemnas in a rather compromising situation. You see, up against the wall was Hayner, his pants and boxers around his knees-"

"I get the picture," Zexion interrupted, turning a bit pink, "Let's just go get my gym uniform."

I nodded, leading Zexion to Leon's office, and grabbing a shirt and pair of shorts.

"Later we had to talk to Hayner about it," Axel continued, "fooling around with someone older than him, and as much of an ass as Xemnas… Well as it turned out Xemnas had bribed him into it. Needless to say Xemnas doesn't like that story much."

"Neither do I," I muttered as we walked into the change room, "But that doesn't stop you from telling it again when I'm around."

"Ah well," Axel said, "You know you love me anyways."

I laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm before laughing harder when he tried to put his gym shirt on. Let's just say his hair wasn't helping him.

"One last thing about that story" Zexion said, shooting me an apologetic glance, "Why Mansex?"

"If you rearrange the letters in Xemnas's name, it spells Mansex," Axel explained.

Zexion paused for a moment, mentally rearranging the letters in Xemnas's name.

I noticed myself looking at him again, down his fitted gym shirt and down to his…. Oh my gosh he's just wearing boxers right now! Suddenly I felt extremely perverted and looked away. Axel caught my eye in a mischievous grin. Somehow Axel always seemed to catch me when I do something stupid like that.

Zexion was changing again, pulling on his gym shorts. We left the change room, and walked into the gym.

"What are we doing?" Zexion asked, looking around at the gym.

"We get to pick," I explained, "This year they decided to let us choose one thing to do all year. I'm probably going to do soccer and Axel's going to do basketball."

"Of course I am," Axel sighed, "If I don't join the basketball team Leon will be all over me. I don't need his pleas of 'Please join the basketball team!' until I agree."

I nodded and watched as Leon approached.

Looking toward Zexion, he said, "So you're the new kid?"

Zexion nodded.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Leon asked.

Zexion shook his head.

"Maybe you should join your friends in one of their sports," Leon suggested, looking first at Axel, then at me, "Although with your height I wouldn't suggest basketball… Demyx, are you doing soccer?"

I nodded, "Of course."

Zexion sighed, "Alright, I'll do soccer then."

Leon nodded and walked away.

"Is he always like that?" Zexion asked.

I nodded, "Basically."

------

It was finally the last period of the day. I went with Zexion to our music class, while Axel trudged off to power mechanics.

"What are you going to do in this class?" I asked.

Zexion looked at me, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well you can choose to play an instrument, sing or whatever," I explained, "It just has to be musical."

Zexion thought for a moment as we took a seat in the music room, "I could write music I guess."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, "You could write music for me! I play the sitar and sing."

"Sure," Zexion said, looking around nervously.

"Demyx!" A voice from behind me squealed.

I spun around only to be mauled by Sora. The brunette was latching on to me and I couldn't help but laugh and hug him back.

Sora moved away, finally noticing I wasn't standing there alone.

"Sora this is Zexion," I said, gesturing between them, "Zexion meet Sora. I met Sora last year, in this class actually. We started hanging out and eventually became friends. Sora, Zexion's new at the school."

Sora would've hugged Zexion as well, but Zexion seemed somewhat distant, even if he did nod hello.

"What're you gonna do Zexion?" Sora said, sitting next to Zexion.

"I'm going to write music for Demyx," Zexion explained as I smiled and unexplainably blushed.

Just then Cloud walked in.

"You're the new student, eh?" Cloud asked, "I'm your teacher, Cloud."

Zexion shook his hand, and Cloud dragged him off to talk to him about the class.

"Sooo," Sora smiled once Zexion was out of sight, "You and him seem to be getting along awfully well."

"Shut up," I said, blushing a bit more, "Tifa just wanted me to show him around okay?"

"Then why is it," Sora pushed playfully, "that since I've gotten here, you've blushed twice, and I found out he was going to write music for you. Music, which is usual your own personal way of expressing yourself in your singing and sitar playing."

I blushed again, "Well when he walked into class…. He just looked so amazing! Although then, Axel sent me this note right, telling me not to wet myself from oogling him so much and Tifa read it out loud to the class! Then at lunch, Axel told him I was joking, which is when he finally started talking."

"Did you invite him to go to Spinz then?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he's going to come to the club with me and Axel tonight" I said.

I noticed Zexion walking back over and shushed Sora.

"What did I miss?" Zexion asked.

"Nothing important..." I said quickly, "So are you ready to make music?"

-------

AN: Alright, I know I put how Hayner never got past the cootie stage, but seeing as this was written from the view of Hayner's older brother it just seemed fitting. Don't worry, although Hayner isn't a major character he's going to be at least somewhat mature. Yes, the start is sad, but it fits. Oh, and of course it involves Demyx getting embaressed a lot, and yes, I did feel the need to put that note in the story for the first chapter. Also, I know the name Spinz is extremely lame for a club, but that doesn't really matter. The next chapter they'll be at Spinz, so watch out... thank for reading! Review?


	2. Spinz

AN: I was getting mad, because none of my documents would update, then I realized I still had this already on here. So, Voila! Sorry for it's lateness, but hopefully you like it.

------

I groaned, tossing aside another shirt and laying on my bed. There was another knock on the door, which I chose to ignore, but unluckily for me, I forgot to lock the door. Hayner barged in, looking around the disaster that was my room.

I was going to Spinz with Axel and Zexion soon, but finding something to wear was my real issue. Normally I'd just slap something on and go, but since I was going to be hanging out, socially, with Zexion, I figured I may as well at least try to look good. The result being: four pairs of jeans in a pile at the foot of my bed and over a dozen shirts tossed everywhere.

"What happened in here?" Hayner asked, picking up a now crumpled t-shirt off the ground to examine.

"I can't find the perfect outfit to wear," I mumbled sheepishly, running a few fingers through my hair.

"Move," Hayner said, pushing his way into my closet.

I felt a bit nervous, after all, Hayner didn't exactly have what you might call a flair for fashion. By this point, however, I was a bit desperate because Axel would be coming to pick me up in 10 minutes and I hadn't even done my hair... I bit my lip nervously, wondering why I had even bothered to take a shower after school, it just meant I'd have to completely redo my hair.

"Wear this," Hayner said, shoving a few garments into my hands and leaving.

I looked at the outfit Hayner had picked out and gasped a bit. He had managed to find my only pair of black jeans and the only thing I could even consider gothic in my wardrobe. I stared at the horrendous fish net style long sleeved mesh shirt that I had worn for a Halloween costume one year. At least he had picked out a concert tee for me to wear with it, the letters MSI stood out brightly against the black fabric. Sighing, I pulled the outfit on, and examined myself in the mirror. It wasn't bad, I guess, so I rushed into the bathroom to fix my hair. After a good 5 minutes of gelling, fidgeting and messing it looked like it normally did.

I heard the door bell ring close continuously and sighed. Axel must be here, because he was the only one who would actually do that.

I sprinted down the stairs and grabbed open the door before Axel could ring the bell again.

"Hey," I said, out of breath, "Just let me grab a jacket."

"You don't need a jacket," Axel said, clearly not paying much attention to anything, "It's not bad out here."

I considered that for a second. After all, it was the beginning of spring...

"Hayner I'm borrowing your jacket!" I called out, grabbing Hayner's leather jacket off the rack.

Hayner popped his head around the corner, "Whatever. Have fun."

I looked back toward Axel and found him closely examining my outfit.

"What?" I said, trying to find what he was looking at.

"I've seen you wear the MSI shirt before," Axel said, stretching out the fabric of my longer sleeve, "But you don't strike me as the mesh kind of guy. Not to mention, the black pants."

"Hayner picked it out," I shrugged, "I was running late so I just put it on."

"Trying to look a better extra special tonight?" Axel teased.

I sighed, smacking Axel lightly on the arm, "Let's go."

Axel obliged, leading me toward his car, opening the door in mock chivalry. I slapped his arm again, but got in the car either way.

"Where's Zexion live?" Axel asked, stopping at the stop sign out of my street.

"Oh, uh..." I grabbed a piece of paper that Zexion had scrawled his adress on earlier, "66 Oblivion Road."

Axel nodded, heading a few streets over to Zexion's house.

"Is this the place then?" Axel asked.

I looked at the golden number glimmering against the plain gray house, and nodded. Opening the door, I walked up to the front door, gulping slightly before knocking at the door. I stood there for a moment and waited until I heard faint footsteps.

"Can I help you?" a tall dark haired man answered the door.

"I-I'm looking for Zexion," I stuttered out, not making eye contact.

"Come in then," the man said gesturing toward the living room before leaning toward the stairs and yelling out, "ZEXION!"

I walked awkwardly into the living room, taking a seat on the couch within.

I luckily didn't have to wait long as I heard footsteps clambering down the stairs. I quickly stood up; uncomfortably under the gaze of what I assumed was Zexion's father. I realized I hadn't even taken off my shoes or coat, so my haste was a bit of over kill. Either way, there was Zexion, bolting down the stairs zipping his zipper up. He noticed my presence and pulled on his shirt.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "My dad didn't say you were here. I was running a bit behind as well…"

His gaze lingered momentarily on my shirt as he put on his coat, "I never figured you for an MSI fan."

"Oh well," I said, blushing a bit as Zexion's eyes followed the line of my arm, "I guess it goes to show. Although I'm into most types of music to be fair."

Zexion nodded and followed me out toward Axel's car. I sat next to him in the back and checked out his outfit. Zexion was wearing black pants, but he's seemed to be even blacker than mine, and they were definitely more fitted. His shirt was plain black, except for the words "She Wants Revenge" scrawled in white on one side.

"You like She Wants Revenge then?" I said, nodding toward his shirt.

"I like them," Zexion said, "They have a good beat."

I nodded, and Axel glanced at us from the rear view mirror.

"Sure, no one gives me the memo that we're supposed to wear band shirts," Axel shook his head.

"You're wearing a band t-shirt anyways Axel," I pointed out, "Or is there some other reason your shirt says Planet Smashers?"

"Not the point," Axel persisted, parking his car in front of Spinz, "That was accidental."

"You make it sound like I called Zexion up and told him to wear a band shirt," I said, "Which I did not."

"Whatever," Axel said, heading in Rude's general direction.

Zexion seemed a bit intimidated by Rude, but who could blame him? He was your typical club bouncer, quite large and wearing a suit.

I dragged him to the front of the line, Reno was Rude's friend, and Reno was also Axel's older brother so we never waited in line.

"Rude!" Axel called out, "Let us in!"

"Always with the manners Axel," Rude said, stepping aside to let Axel and I through but blocking Zexion's way, "Hold on shrimplet, you have to be 17 to get in."

"He is 17," I said indignantly, "And besides Rude, he's with us."

Rude nodded, "Sorry little man, go ahead."

Zexion scowled but followed us in, "Why did you add that he's with you bit at the end?"

"Well you can sometimes get in if you're 16, as long as you have a trusted club member to escort you," I explained, "Don't tell Hayner though, he'll be begging us to bring him and a bunch of his lame friends in."

Zexion nodded and followed us onto the dance floor. Axel and I were dancing pretty heavily, though I didn't really know the song. Zexion was standing there fairly awkwardly, so I grabbed his arms, making him at least sway a bit. After a while he got into it and it must've been an hour before we went to get some water.

Axel grabbed a bottle, and I tossed one to Zexion. He nodded gratefully and we sat there for a minute. Axel stood up excitedly.

"We have to dance to this!" Axel exclaimed, "Come on!"

"I'd rather sit this one out," Zexion said.

"Hang on then," I said, looking around before spotting Riku and dragging Zexion toward him, "Riku! Can you hang out with Zexion here for a minute? Axel's dragging me onto the dance floor and I don't trust some of the guys here, you know…"

Riku nodded, "Sure, it's no problem."

I nodded toward Riku and smiled at Zexion before getting dragged by Axel onto the dance floor.

It was one of my favorite songs by She Wants Revenge, Out of Control. We were dancing a lot closer than when Zexion was there, but seeing as we hadn't known him that long dancing so close with him there would be awkward and a bit too forward.

Maybe it was the song, but Axel and I were even closer.

"_We've got nowhere to go we've got nothing to prove, instead of dancing alone I should be dancing with you…"_

I started grinding hard against Axel, but he didn't seem to mind.

"_This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in, or maybe it's only you, but either way let's begin…"_

The contact was inevitable as we grinded together for the rest of the song, though I could've sworn Axel was becoming a bit hard…

The song ended and I knew I was beet red from all the dancing and the contact. Axel was always one of the warmest guys.

"Come on," I panted, dragging Axel off the dance floor.

"I'll be right back okay?" Axel said his voice slightly off.

I nodded and went over to where Riku and Zexion were sitting.

"Hey Demyx," Riku nodded in greeting, walking onto the dance floor.

"What did you mean before?" Zexion asked.

I thought back, "What did I mean when I said what? You mean having you stay with Riku and stuff?"

Zexion nodded.

"Oh," I sighed, "Although this club is meant for 17 and 18 year olds there are some older people who come in and try to take advantage of some of the younger new members. Only the cute ones of course."

I bit my lip but Zexion didn't seem to mind the comment, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Well last year…"

_Flashback…_

I walked into the bathroom, if just to get away from all the noise. Inside I found Xigbar holding Riku against the wall. Riku seemed to be struggling to get away, but it didn't bother Xigbar.

Thinking quickly I slammed the door and yelled out, "Who do you think you are?"

"Who are you talking to?" Xigbar asked, looking me up and down.

"That guy who you were just kissing," I gestured to Riku, "Is my boyfriend!"

Riku looked confused for a minute, and then caught on, "I've missed you Demy!"

"You two don't look like a couple," Xigbar said, glancing over us Riku awkwardly wrapped his arm around my side.

"Well we are," I said, "So could you stop pushing up on him?"

"Prove you're a couple," Xigbar said, "Kiss."

I looked up at Riku who nodded. I blushed slightly as Riku came closer, his lips pressing hard against mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes until a familiar voice broke us up.

"Well, well," Axel smirked, "What have we here? Xigbar was muttering something about two whores making out in the bathroom but I didn't expect you two."

"I'm just helping Riku," I explained, blushing, "Xigbar was all coming onto him and you know Xigbar, he just won't take no for an answer. I said Riku was my boyfriend so he'd leave him alone, but Xigbar didn't believe us so he made us kiss."

Axel smirked, but thankfully dropped it.

_End flashback…_

"You're telling him about last year then?" Axel said, popping up, clearly done in the bathroom.

I nodded, realizing it probably wasn't a good idea to talk to my new crush about making out with some random guy in the bathroom the previous year.

"I see what you mean about not wanting to leave me alone," Zexion said quietly, "I don't think I could stand something like that."

"Demyx can I talk to you for a minute?" Axel said, grabbing onto my arm.

I nodded, sending Zexion back over to Riku who was taking a water break.

I followed Axel over to the side of the club, "What is it?"

"Well I'm sure you noticed I was a bit more uh…" Axel gulped, "Into it than you. Well there was this good looking guy dancing and I just…"

"Don't worry about it," I said, trying to steer the conversation away from something that awkward, "No harm done."

"What's going on over there?" Axel said, gesturing over to Zexion and Riku.

I gasped when I found Xigbar hitting on Riku and Zexion, obviously drunk. Although they didn't serve alcohol at the bar a fair few people ended up coming in drunk, especially the ones who were actually of age.

"We have to help them!" I declared.

"Fair enough," Axel agreed, "But how?"

I stood thinking for a minute until Axel grabbed my arm.

"Just follow along," Axel muttered, dragging me over.

Once we got close Riku looked up at him and Axel mouthed Follow Along. Riku nodded, and whispered the message to Zexion.

"Oh there you are hun I've been looking all over for you!" Axel exclaimed, placing an arm around Riku's waist before placing a light kiss on his nose.

"I'm glad you found me," Riku said, relaxing into Axel's arm.

Zexion gave me a funny look but I whispered, "It's Axel's plan," into his ear and he nodded. I pulled Zexion into a hug and muttered, "I've been looking for you everywhere," just loud enough for Xigbar to hear.

Frustrated, Xigbar walked away. Even when he was drunk he knew that he shouldn't go pushing up on someone else's boyfriend.

Axel took his arm off the small of Riku's back and I stepped away from Zexion who seemed to be blushing slightly.

"Thanks for that," Riku sighed, "Xigbar doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the word no. Brilliant idea though, Axel."

"Thanks," Axel smiled, "If you were ugly or something though Riku I have to say I wouldn't have been as adequate with my displays of affection."

Riku smacked Axel on the arm, "Idiot, if I were ugly Xigbar probably wouldn't have been hitting on me in the first place. It would just be Zexion you'd have to worry about."

"Yeah thanks Demyx," Zexion said lightly, looking up at me.

"No problem," I smiled, blushing lightly at Zexion's intense gaze, "I would never object to hugging you..."

"What was that last part?" Axel asked, smirking.

"Nothing," I lied, blushing harder, I hadn't realized I said that out loud.

"You're warm," Zexion mumbled, turning slightly pink.

I smiled, "Thanks!"

Loud shouts of "Boo!" could be heard emitting from the crowd, and it didn't take long to realize why. They had actually decided to play a slow song for once but at least it was a good one, After the Rain by Blue Rodeo. Some people on the dance floor kept grinding but a large number of them got off the dance floor, shooting the DJ dirty looks.

"Hey Zexion," I started, blushing a bit, "I really love this song, do you want to dance?"

Zexion stared at me for a few seconds before nodding. I swear, my smile must have taken up my entire face by that point. Grinning like an idiot, I grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. I placed my hands lightly on his waist and pulled him close. He slowly wrapped his arms around my neck, resting his head on my shoulder. Inside I squealed as I felt his warm body wrapped around mine. I smelled something almost fruity, but it must've been his hair. Which, as I had guessed, was so soft...

I sighed as the song ended, pulling away from Zexion. We slowly walked off the dance floor, half of the people at the club staring at us. Most people didn't pay much attention though, as a catchy song I recognized as Super Rad by the Aquabats.

"I can't believe you slow danced at Spinz," Axel sighed, shaking his head, "It just doesn't happen."

"Well maybe it should," I replied, not being able to keep the smile off my face.

"Ah whatever softie," Axel said, grabbing Riku and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Zexion took a seat in one of the soft chairs at the back of the club, and I joined him.

I sighed as I looked at him again and smiled. He noticed me looking at him and looked up, and smiled back.

We sat there for a while, enjoying the fact that the music wasn't as loud where we were. Eventually Axel and Riku came and found us.

"Time to leave," Axel said, panting.

"Why?" I asked, it seemed like we just got there.

"We've been here for like, 3 hours," Axel explained, pulling me up, "So we should go."

I nodded, it seemed like the time had just flown by.

Zexion stood up, smoothing the creases out of his shirt. We walked out of Spinz, dragging Riku out with us.

"I was planning on staying longer," Riku said, snatching his arm from Axel's grip.

"Too bad," Axel grinned, "You should know not to be in Spinz alone. Especially after last year, and with Xigbar drunk like that he wouldn't remember that you supposedly have a boyfriend."

"Fine," Riku sighed, sitting in the front of Axel's car, passenger side.

Axel drove Riku home first, and then dropped Zexion off.

As soon as Zexion was inside, Axel snorted and said, "I can't believe you asked him to dance. It's so cliché. Not to mention that comment about liking to hug him! What the hell Demyx?"

"I don't know..." I muttered, "You know me, I'm not exactly good at being romantic or anything like that."

"Demyx," Axel sighed, "You're cute, so at least you've got that going for you. Zexion seems to be pretty oblivious about it though, so you might have to be a bit more outgoing."

"I'm not outgoing though," I pouted.

"I'll help you with it then," Axel decided, "But not tonight. It's late. Get out of my car, into your house and get some sleep."

I nodded and laughed, "Thanks Axel."

"No problem, Dem," Axel said, pulling closed the door I stepped out of.

I walked slowly up the path, waving back at Axel as I reached my house, opening the door and removing Hayner's jacket, shoving it on the coat rack.

"Good night then?" Hayner asked, walking in from the living room.

I shrugged, "Guess so."

"Demyx, you're smiling like a maniac," Hayner, "Don't try to tell me you didn't have fun."

When I didn't say anything, he added, "What happened?"

I smiled with a smirk reminiscent of Axel, "What happens in Spinz stays in Spinz."

With that, I headed up to sleep.

------

AN: Hehe, I imagine Demyx would be the only character overly stressing about wardrobe, so, there it is! Not to mention, how crazy cute would Demyx look in that? Oh, and like, every song or band mentioned in this chapter, is awesome! I don't actually put bad music in stories... usually. Except under very special circumstances. Riku is at Spinz (sorry for that name, I know it's way lame) and Sora is not because Sora seems a bit too innocent to go clubbing to me. Oh, and Axel has a little crush on Demyx, though Demyx likes Zexion. But does Zexion like Demyx? Axel? Xigbar? Riku? Someone else? Well, it doesn't actually say in the next chapter, but keep reading anyways.


	3. Just Hanging Out

AN: Alright, for the most part, this chapter is totally pointless. But it's fun, and there is like... uh... 2 things accomplished here! Hehe.

------

The next school day I was totally out of it. Not that I wasn't usually out of it, but I didn't seem to be able to concentrate. Luckily for me, I could just take notes in most of my classes without paying any attention. Gym took no thought, after all, kicking a soccer ball around wasn't exactly rocket science. Finally, it was music class.

I walked in with Zexion and took a seat next to Sora. Zexion went straight to work with a black pen and some blank sheet music while I talked with Sora. Sora sang in the class, as well as playing piano. Cloud didn't pay too much attention to what we were doing as long as we practised occasionally.

"How's the song going?" I asked Sora.

"Oh it's going great," Sora smiled, he was happy that Cloud had found the sheet music for The Luckiest by Ben Folds, "I've already gotten a few pages down, it's not that hard."

"Impressive," I said, smiling, "Can I see it?"

Sora nodded, handing me the music. Although I usually only played sitar and sung, I could play piano and was decent at almost any instrument someone placed in my hands. I hummed softly as I scanned the music.

"Looks nice," I smiled, "Do you want to play some now?"

"Sure," Sora nodded vigorously, "Just let me practise a bit more first, I want to get to the end of the page I'm on."

I laughed and gestured for Sora to go and play piano. He smiled and skipped over, placing the sheet music gently on the piano. Sora was quite the piano fiend, and had this habit of learning anything he wanted within a week, if not sooner. It seemed like Sora would be playing piano as well as singing, there were lyrics and notes to it as well, instead of just regular piano staves for him to play.

Seeing as Zexion was still busy writing, and Sora was busy practising I grabbed my sitar. I started plucking away at the strings humming softly to myself. Pretty soon I had adopted a catchy tune that sounded somewhat like a song I heard before, but I couldn't think of what. Since I couldn't think of the lyrics I made up my own as I went. I sang softly about soft hair, lavender and dancing. It was fairly incoherent, but I didn't think anyone was paying attention.

I looked up and found Zexion watching my fingers play. He looked utterly relaxed and happy, which in turn made me happy.

"What was that?" Zexion asked softly.

"I'm not sure," I replied, shrugging, "It's kind of pretty though. I just made it up as I went, though the melody is somewhat familiar..."

"I thought I recognized it," Zexion muttered, before returning to his writing.

I nodded and looked over at Sora, who at least momentarily had stopped playing. I walked over, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Are you done practising for now?" I asked happily.

"I am," Sora smiled, "The first few pages only... Want to hear it?"

"Of course," I laughed, "You play quite beautifully."

"Thanks," Sora said with a determined look on his face.

I watched him play away, softly but surely. I watched the first few lines fly by and found the lyrics soon approaching. By the looks of it, Sora wasn't going to be singing. His face was screwed up in concentration and his eyes were set on the piano line, making sure to get every note right.

"I don't get many things right the first time," I sang out quietly.

Sora smiled at me, which I took as a cue to continue singing.

"In fact, I am told that a lot," I sang out, stronger now.

I sang my heart out until Sora stopped playing piano. As it turns out he was pretty far in for how long he had been playing the song. Cloud walked over, clapping.

"Good job both of you," Cloud said, patting us hard on the back, "Your rhythm was excellent Sora, and Demyx you were right on pitch."

"Thanks," Sora and I said at the same time, smiling.

All too quickly the class was almost over, and I remembered something.

"Hey Sora, Zexion," I said, addressing my two friends, "My parents are out of town tonight so it's just me and Hayner. They said it would be fine if I invited a few friends over, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Sora nodded happily, "Can I invite Riku?"

"Go ahead," I laughed, "I invited Axel earlier as well."

"I can't go," Zexion said as the bell rang, "I have other plans."

My mood fell a bit, but I just smiled and said, "Okay, see you later then Zexion!"

Sora went to his locker, and I went to mine. Axel was already closing his locker by the time I arrived at mine, so he leaned against the lockers and waited. I spun the lock open, shoving my books inside and slamming it.

"Ready to go?" Axel asked.

"I think Sora's going to meet us here..." I said, looking around for the brunette, "Although he's probably going to go find Riku first."

"What about Zexion?" Axel teased.

"Other plans," I said, blushing lightly, "Oh there's Sora."

Indeed, the cheerful brunette appeared to be dragging Riku through the mob of people toward us.

"Ready to go now?" Axel asked again, once Riku and Sora had joined us.

I nodded and we set off in the direction of my house. It was only a few blocks from school, so it didn't take us that long. I opened the already unlocked door and found Hayner sitting on the couch with Pence and Olette.

"Did you have to invite people over as well?" I complained, walking into the living room.

"Duh," Hayner rolled his eyes, "Our parents said** we** could invite people over, not just you."

"Oh whatever," I sighed, "Come on guys, let's go downstairs or something."

I was actually fairly surprised, as I walked down the stairs, that Hayner hadn't claimed the basement. It had a large couch, a few comfy chairs and a television as well, hooked up to a DVD player and a VCR. Then again, maybe he was trying to be nice or something.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked, looking around at my friends who had plopped down on the nearest piece of furniture.

"Don't know," Riku sighed, "You invited us over, and so shouldn't you figure out something to do?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I'm no good at coming up with things to do."

The phone rang, saving me from having to come up with something just yet.

I grabbed the phone and walked into the basement hallway as to not disturb everyone else with whomever I was about to speak to on the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Demyx?" the voice on the other line questioned.

"Yeah," I said, "That would be me. Who is this?"

"Roxas," Roxas said.

"Oh," was all I could manage out, why would Roxas be calling my house?

"I was trying to call Axel but it said the number was invalid or something," Roxas said.

"Oh yeah, they changed their number a bit ago," I said, remembering how Reno had decided to make their number unlisted because too many telemarketers called them.

"Oh, well I can hear voices in the background, is Axel there?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"He is but he's busy right now," I lied, "What do you want to talk to him about?"

"I just wanted to catch up," Roxas sighed, "When I moved we said we'd keep in touch and tell each other about everything new... I haven't talked to him since I moved, and I wanted to tell him some stuff."

I heard a soft female voice on Roxas's end.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Namine, my girlfriend," Roxas explained, "She was one of the new things I wanted to talk to Axel about..."

"Funny," I said, "I was under the impression that you probably shouldn't be talking to Axel about someone new you were dating."

"Why?" Roxas asked fairly calmly, but I could sense the slight edge of panic in his voice, "Did Axel tell you something about... us?"

"No I have no idea what you and Axel were," I said shortly.

I could hear Roxas sigh with relief, "Okay, we were never officially together or anything, but we did have a bit of a... thing... for a bit... but he should be over that by now right?"

"He's over it now," I snapped, "Do you have any idea how long that took? The entire summer he was sad. He didn't tell me if you two were together or what so I couldn't understand exactly what he was going through but I knew that you were being a jerk. You never called him. Once. For the entire two months. You know what Roxas? He just got over you and I'm not going to let you talk to him. He doesn't need to know that you have some new girlfriend, and never hear from you again. He's just going to get depressed all over again. So you know what Roxas? No you better fucking believe you can't talk to Axel."

Roxas was silent for a minute, "Are you two together now?"

"No," I snorted, "But I'm his best friend, and I know that talking to you won't help anything."

"I understand," Roxas said weakly, "But could I just talk to him for a minute?"

"No," I said tersely, hanging up the phone.

I waited for a minute, and when Roxas didn't call back I walked into the main room.

"What was that all about Dem?" Axel asked, "You sounded a bit peeved then."

"Oh nothing," I lied, "Just someone selling long distance. They're like Xigbar. They don't know when to give up."

Sora looked confused, mostly because he never came to Spinz with us. Riku smirked and Axel snorted.

"What?" Sora asked, looking at me for some kind of explanation.

"You probably don't want to know Sora," I laughed.

Sora sighed, "You guys treat me like I'm some little kid sometimes."

"Awww, no we don't!" I exclaimed, snuggle glomping Sora onto the couch, "There's just some things you don't need to know."

Sora sighed, trying to remain pouty in the hopes that we'd tell him what we were talking about, but he soon started giggling. It was hard to even pretend to be sad once someone snuggle glomped you.

"Success!" I exclaimed, loudly enough that Hayner came downstairs.

"What was that?" Hayner asked, Olette and Pence leaning over his shoulders.

"Nothing," I laughed, "Why are you guys down here?"

"Bored," Hayner shrugged, sitting on one of the bean bag chairs, "Is it okay if we hang out down here?"

I exchanged glances with Riku who just stared right back, Axel who shrugged and Sora who smiled.

"Sure," I said, "As long as you come up with something for us to do. We're bored."

"Let's play truth or dare!" Olette blurted out.

"You have to be kidding me," Riku made a face.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hayner challenged.

Riku sighed, "But come on, what are we, 12?"

"Who fucking cares?" Axel growled, "Let's just do something."

Pence and Olette sat down in some chairs near Hayner.

"Alright, who should I ask first?" Olette asked, looking around the room in hopes of someone eager to play.

"Me!" Sora squealed.

I sighed, and he wondered why we don't tell him some things?

"Truth or dare?" Olette exclaimed, happy to find someone who seemed to share her passion for the game.

"Truth," Sora decided.

"Alright," Olette said, apparently deep in thought as to what to ask someone she barely knew, "I got it! Who was your first kiss?"

Sora turned beat red, "Can I have a dare instead?"

"Awww come on Sora," I nudged him with my foot, "You can tell us."

"That's just it," Sora said sheepishly, "There's nothing to tell."

"You mean you've never kissed anyone?" Riku asked, wide eyed.

"No..." Sora said, turning even redder and looking away.

"Awww guys leave him alone," Olette said, scooting over and giving Sora a hug, "I think it's sweet."

"Alright my turn," Sora said, finally regaining his composure, "Riku, truth or dare?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Dare."

"Oh okay!" Sora exclaimed, pausing for a second to think, "Okay Riku I dare you to... Eat just one Lays chip!"

"Are you serious?" Riku asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes!" Sora cried out triumphantly, handing the bag of chips to Riku.

Riku ate one chip and sat down.

"Axel," Riku said, turning to the red head, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Axel smirked, "Truth is a wussy choice."

"Ah now this will be interesting. None of that chip business from me, Axel," Riku smirked back, finally seeming to be somewhat enjoying the game, "I dare you... to strip."

Everyone froze for a moment, but the silence was broken by Axel, "How far down?"

"Boxers are fine," Riku said.

"That's so dirty though Riku," Sora gasped.

"That's the only way we can make this game any fun Sora," Riku said soothingly, patting the brunette on the head, "You can leave the room if it bothers you."

"No I'll be fine," Sora said, shaking slightly.

Axel stood up, shoving a CD into the CD player to make himself more comfortable. Axel crossed his arms over his chest, yanking his top off with one swift motion. Sora squealed and closed his all too innocent eyes, burying his head in Riku's chest. Riku seemed quite happy with that position, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller boy. Soon enough, Axel was done, and so was the song and he put his clothes back on.

Olette looked fairly embarrassed, Pence wasn't particularly into sex so he didn't care and Hayner laughed.

"Is this what happens at Spinz?" Hayner asked, "That seemed a bit too natural Axel."

"No there's no stripping at Spinz," I snorted, whacking Hayner on the arm, "It's a clean club, you know?"

"Just saying," Hayner shrugged.

"Alright Demy, it's your turn," Axel grinned, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I decided almost immediately, Axel and a dare was definitely not a good sign.

"Take the fun out of it then," Axel grumbled, "But you better believe I'm not going to waste this question... Would you rather date me or Riku?"

I was definitely surprised, "Are you serious?"

Axel nodded, waiting for my answer.

I could say Riku to tick Axel off... but I think it looks like Riku has a little something going for Sora so...

"You," I said truthfully.

"Cool," Axel said, smiling triumphantly at Riku.

"Alright, Pence," I said, facing my brothers friend, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Pence smiled.

"Okay," I said, thinking briefly about what to ask, "Who do you like?"

Pence mumbled something incoherently.

"I didn't catch that," I said.

"Seifer," Pence mumbled out.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Pence asked Hayner some question about his hair.

Hayner in turn asked Riku something about Spinz (he had given up on dares after telling Axel to strip apparently).

"Sora," Riku said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth again," Sora smiled.

"You can't pick truth twice in a row," Olette pointed out, "My game rules."

"Fine, dare," Sora sighed, looking up pleadingly at Riku.

Riku smiled gently at his friend, "Alright Sora, I know just what to do. I dare you to kiss me."

I stared wide eyed at Riku. It seemed my earlier suspicions were at least somewhat correct.

"What?" Sora asked, "You know I've never before..."

"I know," Riku said, gently stroking Sora's arm, "But don't you think it would be better with a friend you cared about than some person you might grow to hate? It doesn't have to be long, and if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to..."

"No that's a good idea," Sora smiled, "But I warn you, I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's okay," Riku murmured, pulling Sora toward him even though he had dared Sora to kiss him, and not to let Riku kiss him.

Sora's and Riku's lips met, and it seemed like Sora was getting the hang of it. Riku seemed happy, Sora seemed to be enjoying it and they stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Not bad, right?" Riku asked, smiling as Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Mmm I like that..." Sora murmured.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" I asked, not in the mood for much more truth or dare.

Everyone nodded and Olette muttered, "Sure."

I smiled, flipping on the TV. At least something good came out of our ridiculous game of truth or dare.

-------

AN: Hehe, yes, they played truth or dare. Mind you, a fairly weird game of it, but Sora is too innocent! Therefore, he must be uh... Rikufied. Thanks for reading, review?


	4. Cry

AN: Alright, I wished I had gotten this up sooner, but I just wrote it today. I'm feeling kind of lazy though, so on with the chapter!

-------

I laughed, nearly falling over as Axel tried to explain to the teacher why he hadn't handed in his homework.

"I'm not kidding Tifa," Axel managed to say with a straight face, "My brother Reno ate my homework."

Tifa glared at him, but luckily enough she knew Reno. He had been known to do some odd things in the past, but never eating anyone's homework...

"Have it to me in 3 days," Tifa glared.

Axel shot me a triumphant smile and sat back down in his seat. We both knew he hadn't done his homework because he had been at my house the whole night, but I wouldn't say anything. After all, Axel was the King of excuses.

_Flashback..._

"Saix," Leon glared, "Why is it that you are not wearing a shirt in my gym class? Did you not know that it is standard gym apparel? And what about that skirt? Men shouldn't wear skirts!"

I stood frozen, watching the scene unfold in front of me. After all, the no shirt part was Saix's fault. He had managed to forget his locker combination and couldn't get his gym shirt. He had spilled something on his regular shirt earlier and it was being cleaned at the time.

I couldn't help feel bad for him about the skirt though. That one was Marluxia's fault. He had insisted on using Saix as a dummy in order to make the skirt the right size but hadn't actually had permission to use the sewing lab. Either way, Saix ended up running from the sewing lab wearing just the skirt and a pair of boxers he had thankfully kept on underneath even if Marluxia kept insisting he change because the boxers made the skirt 'look funny.'

"You see Leon," Axel barged in, "Saix was doing research for his project about women. He's wearing the skirt to get the feeling of what it's like when women wear them. However, he's still wearing his boxers to protest the fact that women should be allowed to have panty lines. The fact that he's wearing no shirt is because he found the bra to be extremely uncomfortable and it showed under the halter top he had selected. Not many men would be brave enough to do all this just to understand what women really go through sometimes, but Leon, Saix is amazing."

Leon glared at Axel for a minute, "Fine, he can wear that. Just for today though!"

Needless to say, the girls in that class were all over Saix that day because of how 'understanding' he was.

_End flashback..._

"Demyx," Tifa glared at me, "Would you care to answer the problem?"

I gulped, looking down at my paper...

------

I shoved an apple on the tray and sighed, "I can't believe you got away with that excuse."

Axel grinned at me, his lunch tray loaded with as much junk food as it would hold, "What can I say? I'm the King of excuses, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, turning to Zexion who was in front of me in the line, "What's up with you today? You seem even quieter than usual..."

Zexion looked up at me. I could see his eyes were red and puffy.

We sat down at our usual lunch table before Zexion spoke, "Someone from where I used to live... they died."

"Oh..." I managed out in a faint whisper, "What happened?"

I could see Zexion's eyes watering but he answered regardless, "My girlfriend was in a car crash and she didn't make it..."

I felt so bad for him right then, but I couldn't help but twinge with sadness. His girlfriend?

He seemed to catch on, quickly adding, "My ex-girlfriend, Kairi."

"That sucks," I said, stroking Zexion's arm lightly, feeling better now that I knew he wasn't actually going out with her anymore, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." he said weakly.

I got the distinct impression he wasn't fine when he broke down sobbing onto my shoulder. I hugged him tightly, letting him know I would be there for him if he needed me.

"We were still friends," he sobbed, "I hadn't talked to her for a while either, and I just... I just miss her is all..."

Zexion looked up, the tears still shining softly on his face. I brushed away the tears and hugged him again.

"I'm better now," he managed out, "It's just the funeral was last night..."

"You didn't say anything about it yesterday," I whispered softly.

"Didn't want to worry you guys," he mumbled into my shirt, "Besides, I was trying to avoid crying again..."

"When did you..." I hesitated, "When did you find out?"

"Before school yesterday," he sniffled.

Zexion continued quietly crying into my shoulder as I looked up, out of questions to ask. Axel had grabbed his tray and was sitting and eating with Saix now. I guess he really did know when to back off sometimes, Axel was a pretty smart guy...

After a few minutes I noticed the sobs had subsided. I looked down and found Zexion still clinging tightly to my shirt, but he appeared to be dry eyed. He looked up at me again, his eyes dry but even redder than earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked softly.

He nodded, "Thanks Demyx."

"For what?" I asked, turning my head to the side.

"For being here for me..." he sighed, hugging me again.

I smiled again, prolonging the hug, "What are friends for?"

-------

I kicked the ball toward Zexion again, and again he easily blocked it.

"Not fair," I pouted, "I haven't gotten one goal all class!"

"Not my fault you suck at this game," he laughed.

"I don't suck you're just too good!" I protested, "Let's take a water break okay?"

He nodded, and we walked toward the bleachers where we had left our water bottles.

"Heads up!" Axel called out, and sure enough, a basketball landed mere centimetres from my head.

"Oh thanks Axel!" I called out, "I really wanted to be hit in the head today, you know?"

"That was Rai!" Axel exclaimed.

"And you totally stole my line, y'know?" Rai added.

I sighed, "Oh whatever."

I finished the short walk to the bleachers and grabbed my water bottle, taking a swig.

"What have we here?" Leon asked, looking from me to Zexion.

I coughed, "Just taking a water break, Leon."

"You left for that water break 5 minutes ago," Leon stated, "5 laps on the outside field. Now!"

I sighed and walked outside, Zexion just beside me. I jogged quickly in long strides, until I heard Zexion panting beside me. Crap. He has shorter legs that I do. This is probably pretty fast for him... I slowed my pace a bit, not particularly wanting to have to get back to soccer or make Zexion tired.

"Does he always make you do laps then?" Zexion panted.

I nodded, "Leon has a bad temper. Axel keeps saying he needs to get laid."

"Isn't that Axel's solution to almost everything?" Zexion asked.

"For a lot of things yeah," I laughed, "He's just like that though..."

"How did it go last night anyways?" Zexion asked, "What did you guys do?"

"It was pretty good," I smiled, "We sat around, played truth or dare, watched some t.v... found out about Riku's little crush on Sora..."

"Riku likes Sora?" Zexion asked, still gasping for breath.

"Well considering after we found out Sora's never kissed anyone-" I started.

"Are you serious?" Zexion interrupted.

"I'm not joking," I said, "But anyways, right after we found that out Riku had dared Sora to kiss him and they were just like, making out and stuff... then Sora just snuggled with Riku the rest of the time. Though Sora didn't even realize it I don't think, he's pretty oblivious about the fact that Riku seems to like him."

"I don't blame you for thinking they've got something going on," Zexion decided, "Do you think they'd make a good couple though?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know Riku that well. I guess if he likes someone like Sora he can't be all bad. Then again, a lot of people like Sora..."

"Do you like Sora?" Zexion asked, looking seriously interested.

"Not like Riku does," I shrugged, "He's a good friend though. You should get to know him a bit better."

"He seems kind of..." Zexion started, "No offense, but like a hyper active goody-good or something..."

I laughed, "Sora might be hyperactive but he's not really a goody-good. He's just a bit uh... too innocent. I doubt he will be when Riku gets through with him though..."

"You think they're going to like," Zexion said, clearly uncomfortable about talking about 2 people he barely knew, "Have sex then?"

"Eventually," I shrugged, "Riku probably has before and I think Sora likes him too so... that is if Riku ends up ever asking him out. Sora's not exactly that forward..."

"What about you then?" Zexion asked, his jog slowly turning into a walk.

"What about me?" I asked, confused.

"You and Axel," Zexion prompted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrow toward Zexion.

"He seems to have a little something going for you..." Zexion said, poking me lightly in the ribs.

"Nah," I shrugged it off, "He got out of a bad semi relationship..."

"Semi relationship?" Zexion asked, that wasn't something you really heard most of the time.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "Can I trust you not to bring this up?"

"Of course," Zexion nodded immediately.

"Well there was this guy named Roxas," I started, before noticing Zexion make a face, "What?"

"I know Roxas," Zexion sighed, "He moved over to where I used to live a couple weeks before I moved... he seemed like an ass."

"He was good to Axel," I sighed, "But basically they both liked each other and I don't really know if they did anything or whatever... but basically for 2 months Roxas didn't call, and then he did last night when Axel was over. He called me, because Axel's number didn't work. Basically I didn't let him talk to Axel, and I didn't even tell Axel he called. Axel had it pretty bad after Roxas moved so yeah..."

"How do you know he hasn't moved on to you?" Zexion pressed.

"Axel's just really affectionate," I sighed again, "To everyone. Remember though, not a word."

Zexion nodded again as we walked back into the gym.

"Decent time you two," Leon walked over to us, "You've done better though Demyx."

"I know Leon," I smiled, "It's the beginning of the year though, remember that."

Leon nodded and walked off.

"He's weird," Zexion observed.

I laughed, "Yeah, let's get back to soccer though. Before he makes us do more laps."

-------

"Come on, you should sing while I play piano!" Sora insisted.

"You're a better singer than me," I protested, "Besides, I'm already going to be playing sitar and singing to whatever Zexion comes up with."

"Pleeeeease Demy?" Sora looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't avoid eye contact anymore and sighed, "Fine, I'll sing. I'm going to need a copy of the music though then."

"Oh thank you Demy!" Sora squealed, latching onto me again before standing up, "I'll go photocopy the music right now so you can practise mmkay?"

I laughed, "Okay, have fun with that Sora!"

"Here," Zexion shoved a few pieces of paper into my hands, "I just looked over it again, I think it should work... I don't play sitar though, so it might not be perfect..."

I quickly looked over the music, humming the tune as I went, "This looks pretty good... I'll have to try it out!"

Zexion nodded and walked over to a nearby drum set.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously, putting the sheet music into my folder.

"Cloud says I should try something else out as well..." Zexion mumbled, "I've read a lot about drums so I figured I can do my best..."

I smiled, "I'll leave you to it then."

I walked back over to where my sitar was resting and picked it up, grabbing the sheet music out of my folder. Carefully, I placed the music on a stand and pulled it over to a chair. Concentrating on the sitar music, I began to pluck at the notes that were instructed. The melody was quite nice. It was soft and kind of slow, my favorite kind of thing to play. After all, I didn't have an electric sitar, so rock songs seemed a bit mellow.

Sora came back and handed me more sheet music.

"Is that the song Zexion wrote for you?" Sora asked as I put the music he handed me into my folder as well.

"It is," I nodded, smiling as I started on the first few lines again, "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora nod.

"I'll let you start playing then," Sora said, and I looked up to find him walking away.

I smiled almost lovingly down at my sitar as I strummed out another few chords from the song. It was definitely nice sounding, but some of it was quite complex. No worries, I was always up for a challenge. I carefully read over the words after getting some of the sitar part down. It was so nice and deep... not that my music wasn't or anything, but it seemed a bit weird to be singing out how someone else felt.

I smiled over at Zexion, who was now concentrating hard on learning to play the drums. He looked up and let out a small smile, before looking back down and getting back to work.

------

I laughed as Sora dragged me into another store. Sora had invited me to come shopping with him and Marluxia. Shopping with Sora was always fun, just watching how excited he'd get over some simple thing. I didn't know Marluxia that well, but I soon found out he cared more about clothes than most girls I knew.

I looked at what had caught Sora's attention this time. At first I wasn't even sure what it was. Covered in some kind of fuzzy pink substance, there was definitely something shiny in the middle... a chain? Oh, it was a pair of handcuffs!

"It's so amazing!" Sora exclaimed, "I didn't know you could buy handcuffs! Why are they all... fuzzy though?"

"Uh Sora," I ushered him over to the side of the story, Marluxia giggling behind us, "Those are kind of... for couples to use."

"What do couples need handcuffs for?" Sora asked, "Unless you mean like, married couples, who use them in case people break into their house."

"No I didn't mean that," I sighed, Sora really was too innocent, "They use them for sex."

"You need handcuffs to have sex?" Sora asked, obviously confused.

"He means that they like to use them for kinky sex," Marluxia cut in, "They make sure the other person can't move. They handcuff them to the bed or something."

A light of understanding dawned on Sora's face, "Oh! That's... disgusting!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "You're the one who dragged us in here to look at them."

"I changed my mind," Sora dragged Marluxia and I out of the shop.

"I need some fabric guys," Marluxia said, his eyes wandering to the sign of a nearby fabric store, "Come on!"

Marluxia let Sora help him pick out the fabric. Why Marluxia bought 3 yards of pink satin or half a yard of stretch orange fabric was beyond me.

"Okay perfect," Marluxia smiled, he was apparently satisfied with the amount of bizarre fabrics he had come up with.

After Marluxia paid for his fabric we continued our walk through the mall.

"Oh Demyx look how cute that shirt is!" Sora squealed, "It would look perfect on you!"

I couldn't help but laugh and proclaim, "Let's go try it on then!"

I marched into the store with Marluxia and Sora right behind me. I quickly picked out the shirt Sora had spotted in my size, and grabbed random shirts for both Marluxia and Sora to try on as well.

"We're going to look fab, guys" Marluxia giggled, accepting the shirt I had picked out for him.

We walked into the dressing room and I pulled off my regular shirt. I yanked the other shirt on over my head and walked out of my dressing room, waiting for Marluxia and Sora who were out shortly.

"I like it," Sora gestured toward me, "I was right. It totally looks cute on you."

I looked down at the shirt. It was fairly simple, navy blue with sparkly silver writing that read 'Being crazy costs me nothing'.

"I'll get it then," I shrugged, fashion was never a big deal to me, "Sora, I think that looks good on you as well!"

Sora was wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt that was form fitting.

Sora looked down uncomfortably, "It looks more like something Riku would wear then me..."

I exchanged a smirk with Marluxia.

"What?" Sora asked, looking between us.

"Nothing," I lied, changing back into my normal shirt as Marluxia did the same.

Sora tugged on his normal shirt, "Come on guys, what?"

"Sora what do you think about Riku?" I asked, hoping I sounded nonchalant as I payed for the shirt.

"He's my friend," Sora blushed, one of those blushes where you just knew the person was lying to you, Sora could be so obvious.

"Come on Sora, you can trust me," I pressed lightly, poking Sora's arm.

"Well..." Sora said, another blush adorning his face, "I kind of like him..."

Marluxia squealed and I smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, he's just so cute and sweet and..." Sora let out a loving sigh, "A good kisser..."

Marluxia gave me a funny look so I smiled and said, "Truth or dare."

Marluxia nodded and I turned back to Sora, smiling.

"That's great Sora!" I giggled.

"It is?" Sora asked, confused, "I don't think I have a chance..."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "I think you have a very good chance, okay? Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Sora nodded and giggled, "What about you and Zexion then?"

Damn. He turned the tables on me.

"We're just friends..." I sighed, "You know I like him though Sora... I just don't think he likes me."

"You never know," Sora reminded me.

"I guess," I smiled, "Let's go get some food!"

"To the food court!" Marluxia announced.

"Onward!" Sora chimed in.

-------

AN: Hehe, okay, that was weird. I mean come on, Reno wouldn't really eat Axel's homework (well probably not...) and yes I know that flashback was really random. But that's the tight spot Axel helped Saix out of! I totally just remembered I put that in and had to come up with some bizarre story. And yes, that shopping trip was nearly pointless, so I had to make it clear that Sora likes Riku! Just so that it actually made sense to put in... not that I would've taken it out anyways, but you know. Oh, and I wish this had turned out longer, but I ran out of ridiculous things to make happen on their shopping trip so this is where it ends...


	5. Fatty Goodness

AN: I know I haven't updated for weeks! But this ones not my fault, really! Blame uh... Pokemon Diamond and school plays okay? Oh, and the fact that I've been braindead. But hopefully this at least somewhat makes up for it and I promise I'll have the next chapter up quicker.

------

"I don't wanna go to school..." Axel mumbled, his head pressed against his arms.

I poked Axel in the side but he just wiggled and rolled his head to the other side. Quietly I stood up from my desk and walked over, shaking him slightly.

"Wassup Dem?" Axel mumbled.

"You're kind of already at school," I sighed, "And currently sleeping through math."

Axel bolted upright and glanced at me, "When did I fall asleep?"

I shrugged, "Dunno, but class is almost over now."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner then idiot?" Axel yawned.

"We're doing review," I sighed.

Axel glanced at me again, "Review for what?"

"Earth to Axel!" I exclaimed, "We have a test in a week! A unit test! Which means everyone else was studying. I was studying with Zexion but he's a bit too serious about it anyways... You never study, so I just let you sleep."

"Oh..." Axel sighed, "Is there time for any more sleep?"

"No," I sighed, poking Axel's head earning me a glare from him, "Why are you so tired anyways?"

"Couldn't really sleep last night," Axel mumbled, "Reno was being an ass..."

"Reno's always an ass, why couldn't you sleep this time?" I asked, sitting down and nudging my desk over to Axel's.

"He was just bugging me about Roxas," Axel sighed, "And how he thinks I should move on, get myself a boyfriend, yada yada yada..."

"Don't worry about him," I sighed, "He's just being Reno... I think it might be good for you to take some time off from having a boyfriend or... you know."

"Yeah I know..." Axel sighed, "I just... I kind of miss Roxas, you know?"

"I know," I sighed, "But Ax, you're my best friend and I know you deserve better than him okay? Just trust me."

"I know," Axel smiled slightly, "We both deserve the best."

I smiled back, "Yeah. Now I hate to say it, but we probably really should study..."

-------

"Oh you're wearing the shirt!" Marluxia squealed and raced over, sitting next to me and plopping his lunch tray down on the table.

"Yeah," I smiled, it seemed like Marluxia was starting to grow on me.

"The shirt?" Axel asked, "What exactly do you mean **the** shirt?"

"The shirt we picked out when we went shopping before duh," Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Hope you guys don't mind me joining you. I didn't exactly want to sit with Sora and Riku, I figured I could give them some_ alone_ time."

"Ah," I giggled, "To possibly help their budding relationship?"

"Of course!" Marluxia squealed, "You totally know they're both as dumb as posts when it comes to romance so we've got to give them little pushes here and there."

"Playing matchmaker I see?" Zexion smirked.

"It's not really playing matchmaker if they already like each other," I smiled, "Besides, I think they might be good together. What do you think, Axel?"

Axel's head shot up, "I dunno, they could be. I think Riku's a bit too... inappropriate for Sora though."

"Oh shut up," I smacked Axel lightly on the arm, "You're afraid Riku's going to like, corrupt him or something? You corrupted me when we became friends, so I think Riku has every right to corrupt Sora if they're going to go out."

Axel shrugged, "Whatever."

"They're never going to get together though," Marluxia sighed, "Sora doesn't know Riku likes him and is way too shy to say anything. Riku can be pretty obvious about it but Sora doesn't seem to get it..."

"What do you say to some uh... more nudging?" I suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Marluxia asked, leaning in for affect.

"I really don't know," I sighed, "Any ideas guys?"

"You could lock them in a room together for a while," Axel shrugged, "With one bed. Something will happen eventually..."

"But we want them to have a relationship not just sleeping together," I sighed, "Zexy?"

"If they're meant to be together, they'll be together," Zexion said before glancing over at where Riku and Sora were sitting, "Eventually anyways..."

"Can't we give them just a little push though?" I pleaded, "I mean if they keep going like this it could be months before something happens!"

"No," Zexion sighed, his eyes met mine, "Some of the best things in life are worth waiting for. I have no doubt that they'll get together, but it should be naturally. Promise me you won't meddle?"

I sighed, "I promise I won't meddle."

"Good," Zexion smiled.

---------

I was just sitting in the shade and watching as Zexion walked over. We had a substitute in gym for once and that meant instant slacking off.

"Axel's just skipping," Zexion reported, "I think he said something about going to catch up on some sleep in the library..."

I laughed, "Yeah, fair enough. He was tired earlier so yeah... guess it's just you and me then."

"Guess so," Zexion stretched his arms out over his head.

I couldn't help but notice the few inches of his stomach that were now visible. That one was so not my fault.

"What's up guys?" Saix asked, walking over.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "How about you Saix?"

"Nada," Saix sighed, plopping down on the ground next to me, "I was looking for Axel earlier but when I saw him sleeping in the library I gave up..."

"Oh yeah," I smiled, "He's been losing a bit of sleep lately but I think he'll be better now anyways..."

"Cool," Saix smiled at me, "Hey Demyx do you want to hang out tonight?"

"And do what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Dunno," Saix shrugged, "I was planning on inviting Axel over to watch movies or something, and you too seem pretty tight so I figured us hanging out wouldn't be a bad idea right?"

"I guess so," I smiled, "I was just never under the impression that you and Axel knew each other that well or something..."

"Ah well we used to hang out a lot a few years ago and we've been starting to again lately," Saix smiled, "If you want, you, me and Zexion there can go to Spinz tonight or something just to hang out."

"I don't think I'm doing anything," Zexion shrugged, "Sure."

I smiled, if Zexion was going I definitely was, "Yeah why not, I don't have any other plans. I thought you said you were going to hang out with Axel though?"

"He's asleep," Saix shrugged, "He missed his chance. I'll see you at Spinz at 8 then okay? Okay. Later."

"Weird guy..." Zexion mumbled.

"I guess so," I shrugged, "This should be interesting..."

-------

I gently plucked at the strings on my sitar again, going over one part of Zexion's song over and over again until it flowed perfectly.

"Earth to Demyx," Sora waved his hand in front of my face, "Do you want to come practise singing a few times before the end of class?"

"Oh definitely Sora," I laughed, "Just a bit distracted is all..."

"Zexion?" Sora asked almost sympathetically.

"I meant the song," I hit Sora lightly on the arm, "But if you're allowed to come up with smart ass remarks like that for me couldn't I just say the same thing about you and Riku?"

"Nu uh," Sora said, he obviously hadn't thought of that, "It just doesn't work."

"And why is that?" I asked, prodding Sora gently.

"Because I said so," Sora pouted childishly, "Besides, if Riku heard you saying something like that he'd probably be all freaked out."

"Oh and I'm sure Zexion wants to hear that kind of thing," I said sarcastically.

"Well noooo," Sora sighed, "But at least he might think it was cute. Riku's kind of... into absolutely nothing romantic."

"I'm sure he's into something romantic," I argued.

"Oh whatever," Sora giggled, "You know Riku would so hate it more."

"People," Cloud walked over, "As fascinating as I'm sure your conversation is, could you possibly be actually doing something course related?"

"Sorry Cloud," Sora said sheepishly, "Let's go Demyx."

--------

I put on some more deodorant before pulling on a pair of baggy black jeans. Okay, so I totally wasn't stressing about going to Spinz with Zexion this time. I might be a bit nervous about Saix though, because he seemed to be a bit... forward about his physical actions.

Either way, after another quick check in the mirror making sure my hair was its normal self I headed out. Walking to Spinz was fairly dull. I never realized how much I enjoyed getting a ride with Axel until I actually had to walk. It's pretty far from my house come to think of it...

As soon as I arrived I spotted Zexion waiting at the back of the line with Saix. I wasn't late, they were just early.

"What are you guys waiting in line for?" I asked, pulling them toward Rude.

"You usually wait in line to get in," Saix said, nodding his head like I was mental, "Now we've lost our place in line."

"Rude!" I called out, ignoring Saix, "Can you let us in?"

Rude lifted his shades and nodded, letting us in much to the disproval of the rest of the line.

"Rude recognizes me," I told Zexion, before explaining fully to Saix, "Rude knows Reno and Reno is Axel's brother. I never wait in line here."

"Cool," Saix nodded, following me and Zexion into the club.

I stood at the side with Zexion who liked quite content and Saix who looked quite annoyed.

"What?" I asked, glancing over at the frowning Saix.

"Aren't we going to actually dance?" Saix said, gesturing toward the crowed dance floor.

I shrugged, "Sure, want to Zexy?"

He glared at me for the repeated use of the nickname but nodded, "Not much else to do here really is there."

"Except having sex in the back room or something," Saix said, waving his hand airily as we walked toward the dance floor.

I felt myself blush, "Well nothing else clean to do here anyways..."

"Who said dancing was clean?" Saix grinned manically.

With that, Saix began to grind with Zexion who was rather uncomfortable looking and blushing, attempting to distance himself though the crowd didn't seem to be in favour of that.

Don't get mad. Don't get mad. Don't get mad. Don't get mad. I repeated that to myself so many times.

Without realizing it I tackled Saix to the ground, my fist raised above his face. How I managed to knock Saix to the ground was beyond me, but to my surprise his face was in an even bigger smirk that before.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "You must like him a lot then, eh?"

I shivered and stood up, looking over at Zexion nervously biting my bottom lip.

"You just looked uncomfortable and uh... I just..." I stuttered at Zexion's unfaltering gaze.

"Thanks," Zexion smiled meekly.

"You're not mad?" I asked incredulously.

"Why would I be?" Zexion laughed a little at my dazed expression before glancing back down at Saix, "Is he going to be okay?"

I gulped, bending down over Saix, "You okay?"

"Fine," Saix laughed, pushing me aside and standing up before turning to Zexion, "Sorry kid, I'm used to being here with Axel I guess."

"Whatever," Zexion shrugged it off.

Saix let out a loud sneeze that caused the crowd to back off some, in fear that a cold might interrupt their dancing.

"Bless you," I laughed a bit watching Saix's rather flustered expression.

"I'm going to go request a song so we don't have to listen to this crap all night," Saix muttered, mostly to himself before stalking off toward the dj.

"Hey Zexy, do you want to leave or something?" I asked, "I know this isn't really your scene..."

"What about Saix?" Zexion asked, his voice almost drowned out by the music.

I gestured toward the dj, "I think he'll be busy for a while."

Zexion looked over and stifled laughter. Saix had just gone over there and was promptly making out with the dj. Not that I don't appreciate romance, but it looked like they were about to eat each others faces off or something.

"Alright let's go," Zexion nodded, grabbing my hand as we squished our way through the crowd and off the dance floor.

Once we got out of the club, I turned to Zexion, "I know that's all we were going to do but it's still early and you've never seen my house and all so I was just wondering if-"

"I'd love to go to your house," Zexion interrupted.

I smiled brightly, relieved that I didn't have to finish that sentence.

Somehow the walk home seemed a lot quicker than the walk there had been, but that might've just been the fact that I was walking with Zexion who made everything more enjoyable.

I walked in the house, and like always, Hayner popped up.

"I thought you'd be at Spinz all night," Hayner said, glancing at us, "Not back here already or something. What happened?"

Zexion looked like he was about to answer but I quickly said, "What happens at Spinz, stays at Spinz."

"Do you always say that?" Zexion raised his visible eyebrow.

"Yes," I smirked as we walked downstairs.

"Why?" Zexion asked, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Because it pisses him off," I laughed, "And because I don't really know what I'd say anyways."

"What you mean you wouldn't say Saix went crazy, started grinding, and then making out with the dj after he sneezed?" Zexion asked.

"Nope," I giggled, "Maybe I'm just evil like that... oh, hang on a sec... HAYNER!"

"What?" Hayner asked from the top of the stairs.

"Hayner meet Zexion," I gestured between them, "Zexion this is my brother Hayner."

"Hello," Zexion said limply.

"Yo," Hayner gave a salute and walked back up the stairs.

"I realized I hadn't really done that," I laughed.

Zexion nodded, "Can I ask you something about earlier?"

"Yeah, sure, anything," I replied.

Crap. I said anything. That sounds like some lame romance line. I could've asked him what but noooo...

"Why were you so violent before?" Zexion asked, tilting his head to one side, "I'm grateful and everything, but you could've just told him to back off... why didn't you?"

"If that's okay with you I'd rather not answer," I said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact as much as I could.

"It's okay," Zexion smiled lightly looking back at the blank t.v. screen.

"Actually I kind of want to tell you," I mumbled, looked up only to find Zexion looking curiously my way, "I want to tell you that-"

Ring, ring, ring. Stupid telephone. Right when I get up the guts to maybe tell Zexion something about how I really feel it has to start ringing. It's not like if I just leave it Hayner will get it either, and my parents are at work. I smiled apologetically at Zexion before reaching over and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey Demyx," Axel's voice answered.

"Hey Axel," I smiled, "What's up?"

"Bored and brain dead," Axel replied, "Do you know what was for homework in math?"

"I told you," I sighed, "We're having a test. We don't have home work, just review or something."

"What can I review though?" Axel asked absentmindedly.

"The chapter review in the text book," I sighed, "Is that it?"

"What's your rush?" Axel laughed, if I could've seen it I just know he would've been smirking at me, "Company?"

"Zexion's over," I sighed, "It's rude to keep your guests waiting."

"Sure it is," Axel laughed again, "But if he's there I won't keep you waiting, okay? Have _fun_ then Dem."

The line clicked and I knew Axel had hung up. I placed the phone gently on the receiver and turned back to Zexion.

"What was that about?" Zexion asked, gesturing unnecessarily toward the phone.

"Axel was calling about math," I shrugged, "Not too much I guess."

"What were you going to say before?" Zexion asked after a moment of comfortable silence passed.

"Oh..." I trailed off, trying to hide my newly appearing blush, "Can I ask _you _something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Zexion asked, seemingly unbothered by the fact that I totally turned the tables on him.

"It's kind of an awkward question and all, and I probably know the answer to this but..." I hesitated slightly, "are you gay?"

Zexion burst out laughing, "Yes I am Demyx, I thought you might have already noticed that though."

"Just checking," I blushed, "Making sure I wasn't just... yeah."

Zexion patted my shoulder lightly, "No problem Dem, it really doesn't matter to me."

I smiled. There was no reason for me to be sitting in the middle of the living room, grinning like an idiot but that wasn't going to change anytime soon and I knew it. Embracing my inner idiot I guess you could say...

"This is boring," Zexion mumbled.

I snapped back to reality, "What do you want to do then?"

"Let's just watch a movie or something," Zexion shrugged.

"Movies on a Friday night, we're wild," I laughed, "I'll make some popcorn, you can choose a movie."

"Where are the movies?" Zexion called as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Cabinet by the t.v.!" I called back, before making my way into the kitchen.

I pulled out the air popper from the cupboard and plugged it in. I had just finished searching through the cabinet for the popcorn kernels when Zexion appeared behind me.

"I don't want to choose a movie," Zexion answered to my unasked question, "Anyways I'll help you make the popcorn."

Now if Axel had implied that I needed help to make the popcorn you'd better believe I'd snap at him, but with Zexion it was okay. He actually wanted to help and not just mock me about it.

"Can you grab the butter out of the fridge then?" I asked, dumping the first few kernels into the air popper to be given life.

Zexion nodded and started rummaging through the fridge as I grabbed a small bowl to melt the butter in, as well as adding a generous amount of salt. As usual, the popcorn was falling out of the bowl so I rushed back to fix that. As I added more kernels to make a full bowl of popcorn Zexion took initiative and shoved some butter in the bowl, microwaving it to a liquid of fatty goodness.

"We're going to get fat," Zexion observed as I poured the melted butter all over the popcorn.

"Can't you see I'm concerned?" I stuck my tongue out at Zexion.

Zexion laughed and unplugged the air popper as I tasted the first piece of popcorn.

"It's good," I mumbled, licking the butter off my fingers, "Just need something to drink now... what do you want?"

Zexion rummaged through the fridge and grabbed out a can of Nestea. I looked into the fridge around him and grabbed out a can of Dr Pepper.

Zexion made a face, "How can you drink that stuff?"

"It's good," I laughed, tossing one of the leftover kernels at Zexion before grabbing the bowl and walking downstairs.

Zexion stuck his tongue out at me before grabbing a piece of the glistening popcorn and shoving it in his mouth. I walked over to the pile of movies and picked up Son in Law.

"Is this okay with you?" I asked, holding up the movie case for him to see.

Zexion shrugged so I shoved the DVD into the player and returned to my earlier spot on the couch. I heard the noise of a can being opened beside me and followed suit, opening my Dr Pepper and watching it bubble.

-------

The movie was over and the screen was fuzzy. Zexion was next to me, I could see his eyelids drooping until he eventually slumped over leaning against me. I'm sure I would have woken him up if I was in a normal state. As it was I was drifting off to sleep and I knew it. My eyes were slowly closing and I saw the clock next to me blearing just after midnight. Without Axel around I'm a party animal by no definition. Slumber won the war this time as my eyes closed completely and I drifted off to sleep.

--------

_I felt something suddenly warm on my fingers. I looked down and found Zexion sucking the butter lightly off my fingers. He looked up at me and smiled._

_"What's going on?" I asked, my voice echoing._

_"It's a dream," he whispered into my ear, "It's just a dream..."_

----------

AN: Okay, so Zexion doesn't like Dr Pepper because uh... I know a lot of people who don't? Ah well, I love it... either way, the only reason for the dream at the end was because when I had them making popcorn I just like, imagined that, but seeing as they're not together it would be kind of weird, right? I thought so! Anyways, thanks for reading, anyone want to review?


	6. Sailing

AN: Alright, I was really going to put this up earlier today, or last night perhaps but I got randomly busy. Reading some book. You know, the kind where it's so obvious that the main character is going to get together with their best friend? Yeah, well I don't know if that's actually going to happen yet seeing as I took a break from reading for my sanity but I think so. Either way, here's chapter 6!

--------

"Demyx," a voice whispered.

I ignored it, snuggling into my pillow.

"Demyx," the voice whispered again, shaking me lightly, "Are you awake?"

I groaned, "I'm awake now, what's up?"

"Open your eyes," the voice responded though my sleep deprivation kept me from clearly being able to tell who it was.

I opened one eye and looked upward. Zexion was there. Why was Zexion there? Oh right the movie... fell asleep... that would explain why I'm still on the couch.

"What's up?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Not much," Zexion shrugged, "I was just bored and I wanted to know if you were awake... I didn't mean to wake you though, go back to sleep..."

I straightened up, "I can't go back to sleep now... what time is it?"

Zexion looked up at me sheepishly, "8."

"In the morning!" I cried out.

"...Yes," Zexion muttered, looking at the ground.

"Whatever," I sighed, "I'm going to go take a shower or something, will you be okay in here?"

Zexion nodded so I walked toward my room, making sure not to disturb anyone still asleep as I went seeing as most people agreed with me that 8 in the morning was a fabulous time to still be asleep on weekends. I quietly opened the door to my bathroom and walked in, grabbing a towel as I went. I turned on the water, making sure it stayed somewhat cold so I could actually wake up. Why should I be witnessing 8 on a Saturday morning? I quickly got rid of my clothes letting them drop limp to the ground, shivering as I entered the ice cold water. I scrubbed through my hair and all down my body, the suds at least somewhat warming. After I couldn't take it anymore, I rinsed of the remaining bubbles and got out.

I grabbed my towel off the rack and began drying thoroughly down my body, stopping at my hair. I sighed, debating if I should blow dry it or not. After a minute of hesitation I decided not to, keeping a guest, especially one like Zexion, waiting was never a good idea. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, noticing Zexion seated on my bed as I re-entered my room.

"Wearing the same clothes 2 days in a row is one thing," Zexion explained, "But I need more deodorant. I don't want to gross you out with my... scent or anything."

Zexion held up my deodorant and sighed, "I hope you don't mind or anything."

I shook my head, "Nah, it's okay. I totally understand, are you sure you don't want to take a shower or anything?"

Zexion shook his head, "I don't like taking showers at other people's houses, bad memories..."

I shot him a question glance but he just mumbled, "Don't ask..."

I laughed lightly before diving into my drawer and grabbing out a clean shirt, underwear and socks, as well as a pair of jeans which I had been wearing the day before off the floor.

When Zexion continued to sit on the foot of my bed I coughed and said, "If you're going to stay in here while I change you'll have to turn around..."

Zexion blushed and laughed, "Yeah, sorry, I didn't realize..."

He spun around and after glancing back at him a few times I pulled on my shirt. I glanced back a few more times, and dropped my towel, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers. I started pulling on my pants, but managed to fall over as I pulled one of the legs up.

"Are you okay?" Zexion asked, suddenly standing over me.

"Fine," I smiled weakly, "Just tripped over my pants, you know how it can be..."

I could see Zexion hold back his laughter at that as I finished pulling on my pants, this time making sure not to fall or trip at all. I did up the zipper and the button before looking back up at Zexion.

"You looked back at me enough when you were getting changed," Zexion commented.

I froze suddenly, "H-how did you know that?"

"There's a mirror..." Zexion said, pointing it out to me, "I wasn't looking or anything though, I swear. I mean, I just like, looked away when you were actually you know... towel less, but when you were just putting on a shirt and stuff..."

I felt my whole body relax, "I'm just a bit nervous about that, you know? Axel would always joke that he would look when I didn't know."

"Yet you continued to let him in the room while you were changing?" Zexion asked, suddenly interested.

I scoffed, "No, it was only after the first time he said anything. After that I didn't let him in the room, but he'd still say it just to freak me out."

Zexion nodded as I proceeded to shove my laundry from the day before into my hamper and shove my towel onto the rack in my bathroom.

"Demyx," Hayner appeared in my door, man that kid pops up a lot, "We're going sailing. Are you coming or not?"

"I was planning on hanging out with Zexion today," I said, thinking hard, "Unless of course Zexy you want to go?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude or anything," Zexion coughed, looking away.

"It's no problem," I smiled, "My dad likes having more people when we go sailing. Axel's even been once or twice, and Axel hates the water."

"Well," Zexion hesitated, "Okay, but I don't know how to sail."

My face instantly split into an even wider grin, "It's okay, we can teach you how to sail, it's not that hard or anything. Or maybe you can just sit there and try not to fall off the boat okay?"

"I won't fall off the boat!" Zexion insisted.

I laughed, "I never said you would, it's just usually bad if you do. Do you need to call home first to check or anything?"

Zexion pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pushed a few buttons.

"Sent my dad a text message," Zexion explained, "Telling him where I was going and stuff. Now we can go."

I nodded, pulling Zexion downstairs.

"Dad!" I called out, watching as he appeared from the kitchen, "Zexion is coming with us sailing, okay?"

He just nodded, looking at who he assumed was Zexion, due to the fact that the only other people in the room were his kids.

I grabbed my hat from the closet and shoved it on, glancing over at Zexion before handing him a spare hat.

He looked between me and the hat, "Why do I need this?"

"We're going to be outside for a few hours," I explained, "Trust me, if you don't have a hat on you're going to get sun burned. That reminds me, we need to put on sunscreen..."

I walked into the bathroom to grab the sunscreen and Zexion was right behind me. I squished a dollop of sunscreen onto my hand before handing the bottle to Zexion who took it hesitantly.

"I hate sunscreen," Zexion explained as he squished some of the lotion onto his hand, "It's all squishy and gross... Kind of funny smelling too."

I burst out laughing, "You have a weird way of describing things sometimes. Although I guess it kind of is..."

I looked down and spread the gloop all over my arms, my legs and my face. I looked up as Zexion attempted to remove the smear of sunscreen from his nose. Giggling slightly, I ran my finger along his nose and got rid of the sunscreen.

Zexion sighed and shook his head, causing his hat to fall off again. He picked it up and looked at me.

"We're going," I giggled again, "But I'm going to blame you if you lose my second favorite hat when we're on the boat."

Zexion raised an eyebrow at me, "Maybe I shouldn't wear your second favorite hat then."

"Nah, I trust you," I said, looking out as my dad honked the horn, "I guess it's time to go then! C'mon!"

Zexion followed me out into the car and we took a seat in the back. My dad was driving and Hayner was in the passenger seat, though by the look on his face he had been hoping to drive.

"Where are we going sailing?" Zexion asked, it was actually the first thing he said toward my dad. Ever.

"That lake," my dad muttered incoherently, "You know that lake? By the place? With the... water?"

I laughed at Zexion's expression which was somewhere between is he drunk and what have I gotten myself into.

"That's just my dad for you," I laughed, "Directions aren't exactly his thing..."

"I never would have guessed," Zexion said sarcastically.

I laughed again, "Either way, this day is going to be so great! You're going to love the waves, Zexy, it's so peaceful and pretty... almost like a song."

"Isn't everything like a song to you?" Zexion asked his head tilted slightly.

"Not everything, but some things can be turned into a song," I explained, "Feelings, emotions, thoughts, just about anything can be a song."

My dad turned up the radio in a blatant attempt to drown out our blathering, but it just made me more excited because I recognized the song.

"All the girls in the bathroom talking," I sang along with the radio, "'Bout who they're gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins..."

Hayner quickly switched the radio station and I glared at him which did little good seeing as he was facing the other way. Zexion was trying to contain his laughter as I sent more evil glares toward the back of Hayner's head, somehow hoping they'd make it though his hair into his brain.

"You're hairs down," Zexion suddenly observed.

"Oh yeah," I exclaimed suddenly, "I totally forget to put it up."

"I think it looks good like that," Zexion admired a blonde strand by my face.

"Thanks," I smiled, trying my best to hold back the blush I was sure was edging its way onto my face.

The rest of the drive there was fairly uneventful, just me occasionally singing along to some song lyrics followed by Hayner either changing the radio station or telling me to shut up. Isn't my brother just oh so supportive sometimes?

"We're here!" my dad announced after a surprisingly short time.

I sighed with happiness and stepped out of the car with Zexion. He looked around the lake, apparently rather impressed.

"Where's the boat?" Zexion asked, glancing between the few boats docked at the side of the lake.

"Over there," I pointed toward a medium sized sailboat with Never Was printed on the side.

"Ah," Zexion said as we walked over.

"A bit small," my dad said, "But for the few of us it's not bad."

"Why isn't uh... your mom here?" Zexion asked me, breaking my attention from the boat.

"She has to work," I smiled half heartedly, "Besides sailing was never really her kind of thing. She'd come out with us sometimes but always end up sea sick."

Zexion nodded as we headed onto the boat, my dad unknotting the ropes and preparing to give us a good push outward. He looked up from me to Hayner and we both nodded.

"Hold on," I warned Zexion.

Sure enough, a firm push later and the boat was propelled into the ice cold water.

"Don't worry about the sail," my dad called out as I began to open it, "Hang out with your friend, Hayner can do it."

I shrugged and went and stood by Zexion who was clinging to the side railing of the boat.

"I've never been sailing before," Zexion explained, "I guess it just takes a little bit of getting used to."

"Fair enough," I smiled, "I'm sure you'll like it though. The oceans so free, and pretty... Kind of wild too... do you know what I mean?"

Zexion smiled, "Yeah, I know what you're trying to say. You're not totally crazy."

I smiled, inhaling the salt water and leaning my head over the railing a bit so I could look down at the cute fish below. They didn't seem to care that the water was freezing.

It all happened in an instant. The boat hit a rocky patch of water and I was sent catapulting head first off the side of the boat. I plunged into the icy cold water submerging totally. I flailed my arms but to no avail, I couldn't swim. I coughed and felt the water fill my lungs. Crap. My eyes slowly began to flicker closed but I could make out a shadow approaching me.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was being lifted to the surface. Zexion was clinging onto me, swimming toward shore with all of his strength. You'd think we'd just head back to the boat but where I had drifted might have been closer to the shore. It was hard to tell, everything was a bit fuzzy.

"Shit Dem, you're not breathing," Zexion muttered, watching my chest neither rise nor fall.

I tried to take a breath but was totally unsuccessful. I felt myself drifting off again.

"Dem I'm going to help you," Zexion whispered quickly, "I'm going to give you mouth to mouth."

I blinked my eyes to let him know I was at least still alive and after giving me a small reassuring smile I felt his lips latch onto mine and a strong breath into my lungs. Then another. He paused before trying again and finally I coughed loudly, watering sputtering out of my mouth as Zexion helped me sit upright.

"Are you okay?" Zexion asked, holding me steady.

I coughed a few times before answering, "I'm better now, thanks."

"Fuck Dem you're cold," Zexion muttered, his hands softly ghosting along my arms as I shivered.

My dad came running over carrying a few blankets. He handed one to Zexion and one to me but Zexion merely draped his over my shoulders and I wrapped up in the other one.

"You're going to be cold," I muttered, teeth still chattering.

"I wasn't in the water for as long as you," Zexion sighed, "You'll be lucky if you don't have hypothermia."

I nodded, not wanting to keep arguing.

"I guess we're going home then," my dad sighed, he couldn't hide his disappointment.

"No you guys stay," I said, still shivering, "There's a bus that goes straight back to our street from here. If you just give me the money I'll go with Zexion."

"I'm not going to send you home if you're hypothermic," my dad argued.

"Don't worry about it," Zexion glanced at my dad, "I took a few medicine courses which is how I knew how to do mouth to mouth, I'll look after him. Seriously, don't worry about it, I won't leave him until you get home or he's better."

My dad considered this for a moment, looking between Zexion's sincere expression and my shivering.

Finally he sighed, "Fine. Demyx if you need anything just call us okay? I'll come straight home."

I nodded and smiled as my dad handed me the money. I really didn't want to be the cause of their unhappiness.

Zexion guided me toward the bus depot even though I was capable of walking myself. Except for the fact that I would occasionally slip on the blankets or sneeze. He bought the two tickets while I waited patiently behind him so we could patiently board the bus.

"Sorry," I mumbled as soon as we arrived on the bus.

"For what?" Zexion asked.

"For ruining the sailing," I sighed, "If I hadn't been standing so close to the edge of the boat I wouldn't have fallen in and you wouldn't have had to jump in and save me. So we wouldn't be sitting here going home even though we were supposed to go sailing and we wouldn't be soaking wet."

"I don't care Dem," Zexion laughed at my sorry expression, "Anyone could have fallen off the boat and I'm more than happy to save you. I don't really want any of my friends to die, you know that right?"

"I know," I mumbled sheepishly, "but still... thanks."

"No problem," Zexion smirked, "I was about to say anytime but seeing as I'd rather you didn't go jumping into water when you can't swim so..."

I smacked his arm, "I can swim! Not as well as you or anything, but the current was strong, and my clothes were weighing me down and-"

"Demyx," Zexion interrupted my rant, "I'm kidding."

I sighed and smiled, "As long as you're just kidding."

--------

"We're here already?" I asked, the bus ride seemed so short.

Zexion nodded, urging me out of the bus before the driver started moving again.

I staged toward my house still shivering. I was fumbling to grab the keys out of my pocket when Zexion grabbed them out instead, opening the door. I found myself being placed on the couch with Zexion feeling my forehead.

"You're still cold," Zexion murmured, "I think you might've gotten mild hypothermia, that water was as cold as ice."

"I feel cold too," I muttered, my fingers still slightly numb.

Zexion slowly peeled away the two blankets. I gave him a questioning look, somewhere along the lines of 'I'm still cold and possibly hypothermic and you're taking away my only source of warmth'. Zexion merely answered by wrapping his warm arms around my waists and shifting so I was somewhat sitting on him. I was fairly surprised, but he pulled the blankets over both of us and smiled at me.

"Better?" Zexion asked.

I nodded. It was quite comfortable like this, not only because I was snuggling with Zexion but because he really was surprisingly warm and his heat was easily helping me to warm up.

"Told you I wouldn't fall off the boat," Zexion teased.

I smiled and relaxed against him. Little did I know that's how we'd spend the next few hours, even though I knew I couldn't possibly be cold that whole time.

-------

AN: Hehe, okay, I have way too much fun with this sometimes. Although the hypothermia part isn't my fault. One day my mind began to wonder and a story started to form including that. Mind you, that was an AkuRoku and involved them getting together after immense amounts of snuggling. Why didn't I just make a oneshot then? Simply due to the fact that I write far too many oneshots and I thought it would work well enough here. Besides, I totally wanted to be able to put that whole "Don't fall into the water" type of thing in there. Thanks for reading, review?


	7. Parties and Storms

AN: Alright, this took me a bit longer than I wanted to get up but y'know... either way, there's only a few more weeks of school which means I probably won't be able to update as much soon due to exams and lame things like that, but be assured, I'll be able to update easily after that!

And I have to thank all my wonderful reviewers! It really makes me want to write more knowing that people out there like it.

---------

I grudgingly pulled off my covers and sat up. It was only 11:30 in the morning... far too early to get up. Well it wouldn't normally be, except it was Sunday morning. Also, by the time Zexion left last night it was easily past midnight. Of course, I couldn't really sleep, it's just my look and therefore it was after 4 am before I managed to drift off. In other words, I felt like the walking dead.

I managed to get onto my feet and got dressed for the day in a haze. I ended up with a fresh pair of boxers on and eventually got my legs into the legs of the pants. At least a t-shirt was pretty much foolproof. And deodorant was just second nature, I really don't need to stink... Socks! That's what I must have been missing because the kitchen floor sure seemed cold. Either way I went back up to my room and put on a pair of socks that probably weren't matching.

"You seem awake," Hayner commented as I entered the kitchen again.

"Mph," I muttered.

Not that talking was that necessary, Hayner knew that if I had less than 8 hours of sleep I wasn't fun to be around. Hayner gratefully poured me a cup of coffee. Okay, so I don't particularly like the taste, but at least it would wake me up. Hayner handed me the coffee. It was bitter and black.

"The bass, the rock, the mike the treble, I like my coffee black just like my metal," Hayner sang along, either in an attempt to cheer me up or get some kind of rise out of me.

"If I'm not allowed to sing neither are you," I mumbled, sipping down the coffee, "Can you make me a sandwich or something?"

"What am I your mother?" Hayner rolled his eyes, but proceeded to make me a PB & J sandwich anyways.

I smiled at Hayner as he handed me the sandwich. Okay, so my little brother could be pretty cool sometimes. At least he knew that the only acceptable sandwich to eat on the weekend was a PB & J one. Or just forget the J maybe, just peanut butter... mmm... peanut butter. I ate the sandwich fairly quickly, like I said, I was hungry. Not that coffee was the best beverage to wash it down with, but either way that's what I was having.

"Thanks," I smiled, finally somewhat awake.

"No problem," Hayner smirked, "But next time I'm half conscious you better do the same for me."

"Of course," I laughed, knowing this would probably never happen to Hayner. It just wouldn't.

"Are you going to be hanging around all day?" Hayner said, not quite being able to hold down the casual voice he was hoping for.

"Nah," I laughed, watching Hayner visibly relax, "I'm going over to Zexion's house pretty soon probably. Why?"

"No reason," Hayner said, a bit too quickly, "You said you were heading out soon, how soon?"

"Right now," I smirked at Hayner, "Don't worry about it."

I got up slowly, nearly making Hayner twitch. Man, what was he going to do that he really didn't want me to be there for? I probably don't want to know...

I opened the door and nearly collided with Seifer.

"I was just on my way out," I smirked back at Hayner, "Later."

I brushed past Seifer only to have Hayner grab my shoulder and whisper urgently into my ear, "Please don't tell Pence. He likes him too and it could get messy y'know..."

"Don't worry," I assured him, "Your secrets safe with me."

Hayner flashed me a grateful smile before heading back into our house.

I laughed as I started to walk over to Zexion's. Hayner and Seifer would have to be the weirdest couple I could think of but love comes in all forms right? Sure... besides, I'm not here to judge, you couldn't exactly say Zexion and I were similar as it was... How sad is this? My younger brother can get the guy but I can't... Speaking of Zexion, I appeared to be at his door. Where did the walk go?

I knocked a few times on the door and stood there, waiting. Zexion's house always gave me this sense of darkness, like something was lurking in one of the bushes... though that could've been because of his dad's decorative lawn gnomes.

"What are you doing here Demyx?" Zexion asked nervously.

I turned to face him and nearly burst out laughing. I bit my lip out of respect for him, but my lip was going to start bleeding soon and I knew it. The usually serious and dressed all in black Zexion was indeed dressed up like a clown.

"I came to thank you again for yesterday," I choked back a few more giggled, "But if you're busy I can come back later..."

Zexion pulled my arm and dragged me inside.

"Get in here before anyone else sees me," Zexion hissed.

"Totally," I muttered, "What's going on here anyways?"

"My parents told my little cousin they'd have a clown for her birthday party," Zexion explained, "But she didn't tell me until this morning that the clown was supposed to be me. It was kind of one of those things where your parents pretend you have some say in the matter, but really, you're screwed."

"Oh," I nodded in understanding, "That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Zexion sighed, "But the parties over in half an hour so you can wait in my room if you want."

Zexion led me upstairs to his bedroom and waved his arm in some kind of vague gesture.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, snoop or whatever," Zexion sighed, "I have to get back to the party. Just don't go in that drawer."

Zexion gestured toward the drawer on the night stand beside his bed. I nodded.

"Seriously Demyx," Zexion said, his voice contradicting his outfit immensely, "Promise me you won't go in that drawer."

"I promise," I said, surprised that Zexion was so upset about something he had hidden in a drawer, "Now get back to the party before they come up here looking for you."

Zexion nodded and plastered on his fake clown smile and headed down the stairs.

I closed the door as he left and took a glance around Zexion's room. As you'd think, it was organized beyond belief. I knelt down and looked under his bed. It was spotless. Who could live like that? This totally wasn't my fault though. He was the one who said I could snoop around.

I approached his desk. Once again, it was very clean. There was a pad of lined paper in the middle, a half dozen pens on the table in a holder to the right of the paper, including what looked like a calligraphy pen. On the other side of the paper was a bottle of ink. It was so artsy... I pulled open one of the drawers and found myself looking at another stack of papers. These papers were far from plain, some containing old school work, others letters that were never sent and some were unrecognizable, at least by me.

I gave up on his desk and walked over to the closet. I opened the door and found a collection of boxes as well as clothes filling the space of most of the closet, but there appeared to be some photo frames on a shelf. I pulled one down to find whom I assumed was a younger Zexion on a slide with his 2 front teeth missing. He was a cute little kid...

I placed the first photo frame back and pulled out the next one in the row. There were a few that contained pictures of Zexion from when he was younger, but there were also some newer ones. I looked at the top picture and found it to be a group shot of Zexion, Axel and I. We all looked like we were having fun at least, so I opened the photo frame and looked at the caption on the back of the picture.

'Me and the guys from my new school

Zexion, Demyx, & Axel'

I smiled, vaguely recalling the time the picture had been taken. I placed it back, pulling out the next one. It appeared to be just Zexion and I... we were on the couch at my house and appeared to be asleep... that was on Friday night! Maybe even Saturday morning... Intrigued, I opened the photo frame and looked at the caption on the back.

'Me and Demyx asleep one night

(Hayner took it and sent it to me)'

Hayner took a picture of Zexion and I asleep on the couch? Odd, but either way, the picture was great. Zexion had a small smile in his sleep, which was nice. It wasn't one of his usual sarcastic smiles but it was very honest. Not to mention, his head was rested on my chest and my head was resting on top of his. I let out a happy sigh and placed the photo back. I was just closing the closet door when I heard Zexion's bedroom door open.

"I'm going to go change," Zexion sighed, grabbing his clothes off the end of his bed and heading into his bathroom, "And scrub this crap off my face... get rid of the hair... y'know..."

I nodded and waited until Zexion was in the bathroom before giggling again. I'm serious, Zexion as a clown... It's just hilarious! I mean, for one thing, he's wearing a rainbow, afro wig! And his usually stoic face is covered in white face paint. Not to mention the face that he had red face paint around his lips to exaggerate them and what looked like cherry red lipstick on his actual lips. Not that he couldn't pull it off of course, I'm sure Zexion could wear a paper bag on his head and still be gorgeous. Don't even get me started on the yellow polka dot clown clothes he was wearing... or the enormous red shoes. How could I forget his lovely red nose? But still, Zexion just has to look good. Maybe it's me? Nah, it's definitely him...

Zexion walked out of the bathroom, ridiculous clown costume in hands. He walked over to the closet and dumped his previous outfit into a box at the bottom labelled 'Horror'.

"It's finally freaking over," Zexion sighed, "That was pure torture. Screaming kids everywhere and I had to wear that freaking ridiculous outfit."

"It's still sweet," I said soothingly, joining Zexion at the end of his bed, "I know you kind of had to, but I know you did a great job. It's so sweet that you'll do it for your cousin."

"Thanks Dem," Zexion sighed, giving me a hug.

Maybe it was just a hug kind of day, or maybe it was all because of the clown. If it was the latter, I fully give Zexion permission to dress up as a clown all the time.

Zexion sighed as he pulled away, "Demyx, you're not going to like, tell anyone about this are you?"

"Of course not!" I laughed, "Why would I? I generally try not to embarrass my friends. Unless they deserve it of course... Which you almost do with keeping that picture of us from me."

"You saw that?" Zexion laughed nervously, "I didn't know you didn't have a copy. Hayner took a picture of us on his digital camera and printed one off for me..."

I smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'll have him print me off a copy later or something, it's such a nice picture."

Zexion nodded and sat there for a second, "Thanks for not going in that drawer."

"No problem," I said, surprised.

"I bet you're wondering how I know you didn't go in it right?" Zexion asked.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Well let's just say if you saw what was in that drawer you wouldn't be able to help but say something about it," Zexion said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"And go where?" I asked, after all, what was there to do on Sunday?

"I dunno," Zexion shrugged, "Your house?"

"I promised Hayner I'd be out," I sighed.

"Uh, why?" Zexion asked.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that fact that Seifer came over just as I was leaving," I smirked, "And Hayner asking me not to say anything to Pence because he liked him **too**."

"Ahhh," Zexion nodded, "Do you think they're going to be like, doing it on the couch or something?"

I made a face, "Ewww I hope not! That's my little brother! Ewww! That's absolutely disgusting!"

"Sorry," Zexion mumbled sheepishly, running his arm along my back comfortingly, "I'm sure they'd go to his bedroom or something."

"That doesn't help!" I cried out, instantly burying my face in Zexion's shirt.

"There, there," Zexion said, awkwardly patting my back.

I looked up at him and giggled, "Nah, I'll be okay. As long as you never reference to my brother doing anything kinky. Ever again."

"Don't worry, I won't," Zexion assured me.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, "Okay, good! Now... how about we make cookies?"

"Cookies?" Zexion raised his visible eyebrow at me, "I don't bake."

"Awww, why not?" I complained, "Baking's so much fun!"

"It's a bit too... feminine for my liking," Zexion said truthfully.

"Are you calling me a woman?" I cried out indignantly.

"No!" Zexion said immediately, "I'm just saying, I'm more into uh, y'know, masculine things..."

I sighed, "Fine, no baking. What do you want to do?"

Zexion shrugged again, "I don't know, you pick. But no baking."

"Let's go get ice cream or something," I shrugged, "Does that sound good to you?"

Zexion shrugged as well, "Sure, just let me grab some money..."

Zexion grabbed his wallet off the table near his bed and stood up, gesturing for me to do the same. After I stood up I thought for a minute.

"I have to go to my house to get some money first," I said after a moment.

"It's not like ice cream is that expensive Dem, I'll just buy you some," Zexion offered.

I smiled, "Thanks! Who am I to turn down free ice cream?"

Zexion smiled as we walked downstairs and out the front door toward the ice cream parlour. The walk was short, especially seeing as Zexion always managed to keep a brisk pace.

"What would you like?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"A twist cone with sprinkles," I smiled at the thought of eating the ice cream.

"A vanilla cone for me," Zexion said.

"That's so bland!" I exclaimed, "Come on, Zexy, be adventurous! Have fun!"

Zexion sighed but looked over the menu, "Fine, a vanilla cone with nuts on it."

The woman nodded and began to run the soft serve machine, easily filling them with the 2 desired flavours of ice cream. I watched as she dunked the one cone in sprinkles and the other in ground up nuts.

The woman handed us our ice cream and Zexion handed her the money.

"Thanks again," I said before taking the first lick of my cone.

"No problem," Zexion said, finally starting on his cone as well.

We decided to leave the shop due to the fact that it was rather cold in there and the lady at the counter kept giving us funny looks. Apparently leaving was a bad idea because soon enough it started to rain.

"It's washing the sprinkles off my ice cream," I complained.

Zexion laughed, "I guess you should have eaten faster then."

Pretty soon neither of us were laughing as the rain got heavier. We looked desperately along the street for an open shop, in this area of town most places were closed on Sunday's. Suddenly I pointed toward an umbrella kiosk. Zexion nodded and grabbed my hand, the two of us bolting toward the kiosk, nearly soaked as it was. Zexion handed over some more money to the man selling umbrellas who in turn handed him a rather dainty umbrella. Zexion opened the umbrella and the two of us squished under it, walking to Zexion's house because it was closer.

Once we were finally inside Zexion asked, "Do you want to borrow some of my dry clothes?"

"Sure," I nodded, even though Zexion and I weren't exactly the same size I wasn't really planning on staying in my soggy clothes and dripping all over his house.

Zexion led me upstairs again and tossed me a towel. He turned away and stripped down to his boxers so I did the same, using the towel to dry the water off my body. I turned back around and found Zexion rummaging through his clothing drawers to get some dry clothes. He tossed me a shirt, a pair of pants and a pair of socks then hesitated.

"Do you want to borrow some boxers?" Zexion asked.

"Sure," I smiled, "Wet underwear sucks."

Zexion nodded and tossed me a pair of boxers before grabbing the clothes he had picked out for himself. He turned around again and I followed suit, pulling off my soggy boxers. I used the towel to dry that area and pulled on the dry pair of boxers, sighing at the soft, dry fabric. I turned around at the same time as Zexion, just as I was doing up my pants and pulling on my shirt.

"Better?" Zexion asked, smirking.

He had clearly heard my sigh of happiness of having dry boxers, "Yes, thank you. Where can I leave my clothes?"

"Give them here," Zexion said, "I'll go put our stuff in the dryer."

I nodded, handing him my clothes on top of the ones he already seemed to be carrying. As he left the room something fell from his arms so I grabbed it and handed it to him.

"You dropped this," I said, finally realizing that I was carrying a pair of boxers.

"Thanks," Zexion said, grabbing the boxers and shoving them back on top of the pile of clothes.

I returned to his room, pondering why it took him so long to find clothes for me to wear. I edged toward his dresser and opened the top drawer which happened to contain socks and underwear. Socks, more socks, boxers and was that a pair of briefs? I smirked quickly and closed the drawer. Zexion could be back any minute and he didn't need to think I was some kind of underwear pervert or something.

Sure enough, not a minute later Zexion was back.

"What now?" I asked.

"I dunno," Zexion said, "But whatever we're doing we're doing it here. It's absolutely pouring outside."

I looked out the window and indeed, the rain was worse than it had been when we were outside, plus now it was a huge storm with thunder and lightning dominating all. I quietly sighed, lying back on Zexion's bed as he continued to look out the window.

Just then the lights flickered. Oh good, we still have power and—crap. Just my luck, the power flickered again before going out completely.

I looked through the dark at Zexion who appeared to be opening his closet door and pulling out a box. He came over to the bed with it and pulled out a bunch of candles, spreading them around his room before pulling out a lighter to light a starter candle. After the first candle was lit he used it to light all the other candles before placing it back in its holder.

The candle light was flickering, giving Zexion's room an eerie glow. Another roar of thunder sounded and I jumped, letting out an involuntary scream.

"You're afraid of storms?" Zexion asked.

I let out a small whimper and nodded, "I know it's stupid because it can't hurt me or whatever but it's just scary to me..."

"Don't worry about it," Zexion said soothingly, wrapping one arm around my waist.

"I hate being such a wimp," I mumbled.

"Shush," Zexion commanded, laying me down on the bed and laying next to me, "You're not a wimp okay?"

"Oh yeah being afraid of lightning is just so manly," I said sarcastically.

"I know you're not the type that cares what other people think," Zexion said from beside me, "And I think it's fine. Everyone has some kind of irrational fear."

"Even you?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear me when I was talking about that drawer?" Zexion asked, "That's basically an irrational fear, but I can't help it. It just kind of happens."

"I guess so," I mumbled, turning over and hugging one of Zexion's pillows, "But still..."

"Don't worry," Zexion repeated, his arms reaching around me in a reassuring hug, "It's just a storm and we'll be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you okay?"

I smiled at him and nodded, "I believe you."

"Good," Zexion smiled back, "Because I don't think this storm is going to let up anytime soon."

-----------

AN: Hehe, okay, so why was Zexion a clown? Basically an idea I came up after very little sleep. Stupid accidentaly waking up at 7 am. It's disgusting. But either way, the ice cream and storm was added to the clown thing for length and interest. Oh, and because eating ice cream in the rain is pretty fun. Unless you have sprinkles on the ice cream, for reasons mentioned above... Thanks for reading! Review?


	8. Beach Love

AN: Once again, so sorry it took so long to get this up! But trust me, there'll be more soon.

--------

I blinked open my eyes. There was absolutely no noise. What happened to the rain? The thunder? The lightning? I raced over to the window and threw open the blind, looking out into the bright new day.

"Shut the window Demyx," I heard a grumpy, sleepy reply from behind me.

"Oh my gosh sorry!" I squealed, pulling the blind across, "It didn't even occur to me that you were still sleeping!"

Actually to be fair, I hadn't even remembered he was in the room. Was that really my fault? After falling asleep on his bed I had one of the oddest dreams of all time that involved Hayner and Axel getting married, while Axel complained that his panties were riding up. Why Axel was wearing panties was beyond me, and why I was the flower girl, who was also "giving Axel away"... I shudder to think.

"Well I generally like to sleep at 7 in the morning," Zexion grumbled, stretching his arms above his head.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "You can go back to sleep if you want, I'll just sit here quietly."

Zexion snorted, "You? Quiet? No offense Dem but I think that would be a stretch."

"Are you calling me a blabbermouth?" I asked suspiciously, "Because you know, I can be quiet if I want to be! I just don't usually want to be because, well, talking is fun I guess and also because communication between people is a good way to get to know them and..."

I stopped dead when I noticed Zexion smirking.

"Well I could just go downstairs or something and you could sleep," I blushed, just realizing that I had been talking excessively.

"Nah it's okay," Zexion said, pushing the blankets off of him, "I'm awake now anyways."

"Okay!" I smiled, sitting downstairs at Zexion's house didn't seem like my best option seeing as I barely know his family.

Zexion walking slowly over to his dresser before glancing back at me, "I'll go get your stuff from the dryer, okay?"

I nodded and began making Zexion's bed. I don't really know what possessed me to do so, but I guess seeing as I slept in his bed as well it was only polite. After all, he let me borrow his clothes and sleep over when it was raining so I somehow think I owe him something.

Zexion returned shortly carrying both mine and his clothes from the day before.

"Here," he said, tossing the garments at me.

I grabbed the clothes that were mine and tossed the rest back to Zexion. He turned around and began to undress, so I took that as my cue to do the same. I glanced behind me again before pulling down Zexion's boxers and pulling mine on. Call me skittish, call me shy, I just don't like the idea of someone seeing me naked. It's not pleasant people.

"Nice to have something to wear that fits again?" Zexion asked once he was done changing, grabbing the clothes of his I borrowed and shoving them in a laundry hamper.

"Very nice," I sighed, "And they're still warm from the dryer."

Zexion shot me a slightly questioning glance before laughing.

"What?" I asked, looking around for something funny.

Zexion shook his head and his body as he continued laughing. I shot him a glare and he just pointed at me. Well how rude. I walked over to the mirror and stared with horror at my reflection. The rain had washed all the gel out of my hair which made it look absolutely disgusting to me. My "bangs" were long and now were draped rather femininely around my face as if I had wanted to wear it like that.

"Zexion," I begged, "I need some hair gel or something! Hairspray!"

Zexion swallowed hard and walked over into the bathroom and started rummaging through a cupboard. I watched him look until he finally emerged with a tub of gel.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed again, latching onto his arm before snatching the hair gel.

I walked into the bathroom and peered in the mirror. Grabbing a generous amount of the gel, I raked it through the front part of my hair, squishing it back so it was finally normal. Well, my normal.

"I didn't know your hair was so long," Zexion commented, smirking slightly.

"Yeah..." I felt a huge blush emerge on my face as I handed him back the gel, "You're not going to like, tell anyone are you?"

"You mean that when your hair is un-gelled you look rather feminine?" Zexion asked, seeing my blush he added, "Don't worry, I won't."

A huge rush of relief flooded through my body and I hugged Zexion again, "Thanks. Now I want to cut my hair though... I can't remember it actually looking that bad when it was natural..."

"Dem, you like your hair, don't cut it," Zexion said, "Besides, how often do you actually leave your hair down?"

"Never," I sighed, "Thanks Zexy."

"No problem," Zexion said, "Though I can't believe you'd actually think that I'd go around telling everyone your hair stories."

I laughed at that, "It's nothing I guess, I just get worried about stupid things and-"

"We're not going over this again," Zexion warned, "You don't have to apologize for everything, okay? 'Cause chances are I've already forgiven you or was never mad in the first place."

I smiled, "Do you want to do something? I mean yesterday was kind of rained out so we should totally do something that's only for sunny days! Like today! Something really fun!"

"Shouldn't you call your house so everyone knows you're okay?" Zexion reminded.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, "Can I borrow your phone and call?"

"Of course," Zexion said, grabbing his cell phone off his bedside table and tossing it to me.

I frantically dialled my home number and listened to the ringer a few times before someone picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Hayner," I said, recognizing the voice on the other end almost instantly, "I was calling to say that I'm okay and stuff, I ended up staying over at Zexion's because the storm was too bad to leave. I didn't want mom and dad to worry, y'know?"

"Sure, I'll tell them that you're fine and such," Hayner said, "How was your night at Zexion's anyways?"

"How was your day with Seifer?" I asked back, smirking.

"Shut up!" Hayner said in a rather childish manner, "It's none of your business what happened."

"Just like it's none of your business what happened with me," I said, "But somehow you actually sound like you have something to hide..."

"Shut up!" Hayner repeated.

"Bye," I said briefly before turning off the phone.

"It's good," I said, making a face, "Hayner was just being annoying, but at least he knows that I'm fine and he said he'd tell our parents."

"Good," Zexion said, "So about this fun in the sun... what exactly did you have in mind?"

"We should go to the beach!" I exclaimed excitedly, "We can go swimming, and sun tan, and make sand castles and-"

"Sounds good," Zexion laughed, "Do you want to go home and pack a beach bag or something and meet me back here? We can go soon..."

"Sure!" I exclaimed, "But wait a minute... isn't it Monday? Are we late for school? We can't go to the beach!"

"Calm down Dem!" Zexion exclaimed, "We have a day off."

"Oh..." I felt my face turning red and looked away, "Are we going to walk to the beach?"

"I guess so," Zexion shrugged, "How else are we going to get there?"

I shrugged as well, "Guess so."

Shake Tramp by Mariana's Trench came blaring through the room and I grabbed my cellphone off the bedside table.

"Hello?" I said, flipping open the phone.

"Demyx!" Axel replied.

"Oh hey Axel, what's up?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear using my shoulder.

"Not much," Axel replied, "Did you know we had the day off?"

"Yeah," I said, "Or else I'd be at school. I'm going to the beach with Zexion."

"Aha," Axel laughed, "I didn't actually know until this morning when Saix asked me to hang out. I told him he was crazy because I didn't realize it was a day off. I figured I'd call you before I went to meet him on the off chance you didn't know."

"You and Saix?" I asked, "He seemed to be insinuating there was something going on. Or that he was a man whore, you can never tell these days."

"What?" Axel asked, apparently to him man whores and relationships didn't go together.

"Oh," I sighed, "He was talking about when he went to Spinz with you and was talking about how it was a little bit... heated."

"Oh yeah," Axel laughed, "He's a good dancer, you'd never know it though... well he's a good dancer as long as you're not afraid of him getting to close. But you know me, Dem, and when have I ever been afraid of touching?"

"Never," I agreed, "But does that mean you guys are going out or just...?"

"No idea," Axel said, "I'm not planning on asking him 'Where are we in this relationship?'"

I snorted, "Well you'd hope not, but I was just asking if you knew."

"Well if I figure it out, I'll let you know," Axel said.

"Thanks I'm looking forward to it," I replied sarcastically, "But I didn't know you were interested in Saix."

"I guess I am," Axel said, "I mean, he's a good guy and all, and he's damn sexy. But what can I say, I'm damn sexy too..."

"You should know we saw him kissing the dj," I warned.

"Oh yeah, he told me about that so it's all good," Axel said, sounding somewhat distracted.

"Ah," I said, "But either way, I should probably be getting off the phone. As exciting as this conversation is, I don't want Zexy to get bored."

"Zexy?" Axel laughed, "Bye Dem."

"Bye," I said, even though I'm pretty sure it was cut off by Axel hanging up the phone.

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up only to find Zexion already packed.

"You were on the phone for a while and I pack fast," Zexion shrugged, "Now we just have to go to your house so you can get some swim trunks."

I nodded and followed Zexion out of his room and out of his house. We walked silently toward my house which was odd, but seeing as I wasn't starting any conversations and Zexion would never actually start the conversation I was left wondering why I didn't start talking. I never did figure it out, seeing as we arrived at my house faster than I thought was possible.

"Hang on, let me just run up to my room and grab a brush, a pair of swim trunks, some hair gel and a towel really quickly okay?" I asked Zexion as soon as we arrived inside.

"Alright," Zexion said, sitting down on the chair in my living room.

I dashed up the stairs, grabbing a brush and shoving it in the bag, followed by some more hair gel (in case the stuff in my hair right now washed out) and a towel. I rumaged through my drawer until I found my favorite pair of swimming trunks and after tossing them into the bag as well I sprinted back downstairs with the bag in hand.

"Should we change into our swim suits while we're still here?" Zexion asked, "Those beach washrooms are disgusting."

"Yeah, good idea!" I said, pulling Zexion and his large bag of who knows what up the stairs into my room.

I offered the bathroom to Zexion but he just shrugged and started changing in my bed room. I followed his lead, pulling on my trunks and shoving my boxers and shorts into the bag in their place.

"Nice trunks," Zexion said with a straight face.

Okay, so my swim trunks aren't exactly... normal, by any standards. They're bright purple with neon pink flowers. Other than that, they're your regular drawstring, board short style swim trunks.

I managed to keep my jaw closed as I looked at Zexion in his trunks. Although the trunks themselves were just basic black... well let's just say Zexion in them definitely made it sexy. Now my staring wasn't exactly descreet. I mean come on, you see something gorgeous your eyes are just drawn to it right? Yeah, well let's just say Zexion **definitely** has a beach body.

"Yours are nice to," I said, finally regaining speech, "Very basic but very you. Not that you're basic but..."

"I know what you mean Dem," Zexion laughed, "Don't strain yourself there."

"Alright so are you ready to go?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"We need sunscreen first," Zexion reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I said, preparing to bolt downstairs to get the sunscreen again.

Zexion grabbed a bottle of sunscreen out of his bag before I even started to move, squeezing some onto his hand before handing the bottle over to me. I accepted it with a smile, getting a generous amount of it on my hand before setting the bottle down. Zexion started rubbing the sunscreen onto his chest and I had to do everything in my power to stop drooling, literally. I put sunscreen on everywhere except my back which I couldn't reach.

"Need some help?" Zexion asked.

I nodded and handed the sunscreen bottle back to Zexion. He stepped behind me, rubbing the lotion all over my back. Okay, we haven't even gotten to the beach yet and I already love this day, I can't help it.

"Do me?" Zexion asked.

I stared at him blankly for a minute before I realized, "Oh yeah."

I grabbed the sunscreen and squeezed a dallop onto my hand, rubbing it lightly across his back.

"Ready now?" I asked as soon as I finished sunscreening Zexion's back.

"Definitely," Zexion smiled, shoving the sunscreen back into his bag and pulling on his shirt.

I pulled on my shirt too and we headed out to the beach. Now luckily the beach was a pretty short walk because the heat was absolutely scorching.

Zexion pulled 2 towels out of his bag and set them on the soft beach sand, laying down and letting his bag drop beside him. I took the second towel as an invitation and joined him in the fabulously fun feat of... laying on the beach.

"It's too hot out here," I complained, "Can we go swimming or something?"

Zexion lowered his shades (when did he even put those on?), "Alright."

He tossed the shades back into his bag and stood up brushing the nonexistant sand off his swim trunks. I excitedly sprung up as well, tossing my shirt back down onto the towel I was laying on. Zexion laughed at my over exuberance of going swimming but tossed his shirt onto his towel in a similar fashion.

I laughed and ran toward the water, Zexion surprisingly right behind me, laughing almost as much. I kicked the water and splashed him. He looked shocked for a minute until a mischevious smile took over his face and he tackled me down into the water, splashing water into my hair.

"Oh no you didn't!" I laughed, running after the now fleeing Zexion, "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Only if you can catch up with me!" Zexion laughed for somewhere ahead.

"Well your logic is flawed!" I called out, "Even if you did get a head start I'm a faster runner than you!"

"But are you a faster swimmer?" Zexion asked over his shoulder before diving into deeper water.

I started swimming after him as fast as I could but it didn't seem to be fast enough and my hair was getting even wetter with every stroke.

"I give up!" I called out, walking back into the shallow water and panting.

"You can't give up!" Zexion called, "You dragged me into the water and now you're going to be out here playing with me."

I turned around and saw Zexion bobbing up and down in the waves.

"Fine!" I called out, "But take it easy on me!"

"Of course," Zexion smirked, "I always take it easy on girls."

"Oh now I know you didn't!" I called out, angry now, my hair wasn't **that** feminine.

"What's you gonna do about it?" Zexion called back.

I dived into the water with new resolve and chased Zexion out of the deep water. Once again I had the advantage and caught up to him in no time, tackling him to the ground just as we reached the shore. My momentum caused us to roll over a few times before we stopped moving, me panting on top of him.

"Now tell me I'm not a girl," I panted out.

"Is that all you want?" Zexion asked smiling, "You're not a girl Demyx."

"Thank you," I smiled back, "But you know, if I was a girl, you must've been pretty weak to let me tackle you to the ground."

"I thought we decided you weren't a girl," Zexion pointed out, "And no girl could tackle me down. I know you've noticed, I'm not exactly a stick."

I blushed heavily, even more when I realized I was still laying on top of him. I was just about to roll off when the most surprising thing I could imagine happened. Zexion leaned forward and kissed me. It was simple and sweet but nearly made my heart stop. He pulled back, smiling, and was that a blush.

"That wasn't what I had in mind when I said something fun," I giggled slightly, blushing.

"Yeah, neither did I..." Zexion said, looking away and blushing heavily.

Still giggling and slightly dazed I rolled off Zexion and extended my hand. I pulled him up and he smiled at me, still looking slightly embaressed. I smiled, leaned over and gave him a light kiss as well. He looked happy, and far less embaressed.

"Do you want to go lay down and get some sun?" I asked.

"Sure," Zexion smiled, walking with me back to the towels.

I grabbed my shirt and used it as a kind of pillow, not that it was uncomfortable in the first place. I heard a tingling sound and rumaged through my bag to find my shorts. I grabbed my cell phone out of the pocket and flipped it open. I hit the receive button to check out my new text message. I was surprised at the short message.

'Dem, I wanna talk to you'-Zexion

I flipped the phone closed and put it back in my bag.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, glancing over at Zexion who was still beside me.

"Uh.. yeah," Zexion said, blushing slightly, "Hang on..."

Zexion grabbed his phone again and sure enough I got another text message.

'Will you go out with me?'-Zexion

I swear the smile I obtained couldn't have been obtained on the small space that was my face. I faced Zexion and gave him a big hug.

"Is that a yes?" Zexion asked, sounding totally unlike himself, kind of... shy.

"That's definitely a yes," I replied, "Where and when?"

"What do you say tomorrow after school?" Zexion asked, "And wherever you want."

"You choose," I said blushing.

"Do you want to go skating or something?" Zexion asked, "There's a cool indoor rink over by my house..."

"Sure," I smiled.

"Alright it's settled," Zexion said, laying back down.

I layed back down on my towel and tried to figure out what exactly we figured out. Another text message.

'After school, meet me by the bike racks. I'll take you for some food, then skating.'

I texted him back.

'I'm not very coordinated, but cool. It's a date.'

----------

AN: Okay, not that long, but was it worth it? They finally got together! Now I'm sorry for how freakishly cheesy that scene was, and the fact that Zexion's kind of out of character but uh... I dunno, I just started writing and it just kept going by itself. Now why would anyone want to go skating in the summer? I don't know, but my friends top 2 things to do on a date were getting ice cream and skating. So I just kind of stole that, plus it's a lot more interesting than going to a movie right? Thanks for reading, review?


	9. Think Plaid

AN: I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! A severe case of writers block appeared and prevented me from finishing this chapter, plus I had to rewrite half of it because I didn't like the way it turned out. Hopefully this will work better, sorry again!

------

I glared nervously at the clock. I still had half an hour left before the end of the day.

"What's wrong with you today?" Axel asked, "You've been looking at the clock like you'll die if you don't."

"Nothing," I lied.

I wasn't exactly sure why I wasn't telling Axel about my date with Zexion. I guess it was more of the fact that I knew just because we were going out on one date didn't mean we were all of a sudden a couple or anything. Besides, I had been meaning to tell Axel but I just lost my nerve.

"You're a horrible liar," Axel poked my arm, "What's up?"

"Well…" I sighed, "Zexion asked me out yesterday and we're supposed to meet up after school…"

Axel slapped me on the back, "Congrats Dem! I can't believe you didn't tell me that sooner though!"

"Sorry…" I said meekly, still smiling.

"Don't worry about it!" Axel laughed, "I don't blame you for being so impatient for school to end. Not that I'd blame you anyway…"

I laughed, "I know, I'm just so excited!"

"Well when did this happen?" Axel asked, "You better have some answers."

"Well yesterday…" I started, taking joy in explaining every detail of what happened for the rest of class.

------------

I can't remember being so anxious to get out of school in my life. Not that I liked school, but you know this was important. I dashed to my locker, spinning the lock and shoving my books into it.

"Calm down Demyx," Axel said, just arriving at his locker as I finished at mine, "Zexion still has to go to his locker too, remember?"

"Oh right," I sighed, "Plus I really don't want to look too eager and freak him out right?"

"I wouldn't worry about looking too eager," Axel laughed, "I think I just saw Zexion bolt out the front door."

"Really?" I smiled, "Talk to you later okay Axel?"

I rushed off not even waiting for Axel's response but I knew he heard me because I could hear a muffled, "Bye!" over the roar of the crowd of anxious people trying to get home as soon as possible.

I slowed my pace as soon as I got to the door and tried to look ever so casual as I walked toward the bike racks. As I got nearer I found Zexion leaning against the bike rack and glancing nervously down at his watch.

I snuck up behind him quietly, "I'm not late am I?"

Zexion must have jumped 3 feet in the air when he heard me and he spun around hitting me lightly, "Don't do that Dem, you totally freaked me out!"

"What did you think the point in me doing that was?" I laughed, "So I take it you're ready to go then?"

"Yeah," Zexion nodded unnecessarily, "Do you want to hang out first? I mean we could eat now but we'd be stuck eating with old people…"

"Yeah that might be a good idea," I laughed, "Not that I have anything against old people or something like that but you know. Where are we going to eat anyways?"

Zexion thought for a minute, "You choose."

"Let me think…" I said, mindlessly walking beside Zexion as I did so, "How about The Plaid Platypus? They have amazing pizza there."

"I've never been there," Zexion said, "But I'll take your word for it."

I smiled, "We can go somewhere else if you want, you know, you were the one who told me to choose a place."

"No that sounds good to me," Zexion said, "I trust you."

"Good to know," I laughed, looking up surprised at the door to Zexion's house, "We're here already then? Wow, it seems like we just left…"

Zexion shrugged, "I don't live very far from school you know."

"I guess so," I hesitated to go in when Zexion opened the door, "Is your dad here? He kind of scares me…."

Zexion laughed silently, "He's not that bad, I think he's at work."

"If you say so…" I muttered, walking through the door.

"This is it I guess," Zexion gestured vaguely around the house.

"What no grand tour?" I said, "That's rude!"

"Well uh, uh, well uh…" Zexion said, turning red, "If you want I could…."

"Kidding!" I laughed and started running up the stairs and bolted into Zexion's room. He was right behind me and tackled me onto the bed, panting and laughing.

"Aggressive much?" I laughed, watching as Zexion moved to sit on the end of his bed.

He just shrugged, "Not usually."

"Well what are we going to do for the next while?" I asked, trying to think of anything I had seen in his room that might be slightly entertaining.

Zexion shrugged again.

"Well what do you normally do for fun when you're home?" I sighed.

Zexion nodded toward a large collection of books, "I read."

"That's so not fun though," I pouted, "Isn't there anything fun to do in your house?"

Zexion thought for a minute, "There's a pool out back."

"Oh my gosh you didn't tell me that!" I squealed, "I love the water! I know you don't but that would be so much fun…."

"Earth to Dem," Zexion waved his hand in front of my face, "You don't have swim trunks here."

"Right," I sighed, "Can't I just borrow some of yours?"

"I don't think they'll fit," Zexion said, reminding me of our size difference.

"Tease," I sighed.

"What?" Zexion asked, clearly confused.

"Telling me you have a pool and then taking away any chance I had of going swimming," I sighed, pouting again.

"Demyx," Zexion sighed, "We're going skating tonight anyways."

I kept pouting, staring at the floor by Zexion's feet.

"Dem," Zexion said, crouching down and looking up at me, "We can go swimming some other time, okay?"

"Okay!" I smiled, giving Zexion a quick hug before lying down on his bed.

Zexion lay down beside me and looked over at me, "So what do you want to do?"

I laughed, "I thought we already decided there was nothing to do in your room."

"Well there might not be…" Zexion muttered, "But who says we have to stay in my room?"

"Zexion," I poked his forehead, "What are you talking about?"

Zexion shrugged, "I don't know, there just has to be something to do."

I thought about it for a minute, racking my brain for something fun to do before we went to eat, "There's supposed to be a band playing in the park. There's no charge, plus whenever there are concerts in the park people just go in and leave whenever they please."

"Sounds good," Zexion nodded, standing up.

"Awesome," I laughed, "Should I just leave my school stuff here?"

Zexion nodded and I followed him downstairs and out the door.

"Can you remember what the bands name was?" Zexion asked as we approached the park.

"Er…." I scrunched my brow in concentration, "Not really. I think it was like… Pink December or something…"

We walked into the park and found 2 seats just as the band walked out.

"Hello we're Colours of September!" the lead singer called out, "Welcome to our show! I am Lucas Gablay and we are going to rock your world!"

"Woo!" I called out, adding to the exciting audience cheers.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed, "Try to get into the spirit of it, Zexy."

He scowled at the nickname.

The band started pounding out a fast song and to my surprise, the lead singer was actually good. Now I'm not usually some music critic or anything but with a name like Lucas Gablay… I'm automatically sceptical.

The hardcore fans of the band were at the front rocking out and occasionally yelling out lyrics sporting their band t-shirts.

"What do you think?" I asked Zexion as they charged into another song.

"Not bad," Zexion shrugged, "Just not really my kind of music I guess."

I laughed, "Well whatever, do you want to take off then? I mean after this song, it's rude to leave during a song…"

"Alright," Zexion said, "Unless you want to stay or something…"

"No I'm fine," I smiled, "By the time we walk over to the Plaid Platypus I'll probably be ready to eat anyways."

The song finished and Zexion and I started making our way out of the park. Luckily we managed to get away unnoticed and started walking toward the Plaid Platypus with me humming the tune of one of the songs the band played.

"How do you remember that?" Zexion asked, looking at me as I followed through until the end.

"I like music," I shrugged, "I guess I just remember that kind of thing."

Zexion nodded but continued to look slightly puzzled as we finished walking the short distance toward the Plaid Platypus. He grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open before holding it open and waving me in first. I smiled softly, little details like that were always so cute.

"So what do you want?" Zexion asked, letting go of the door after walking in.

I pondered for a second before deciding, "How about a pineapple pizza?"

Zexion made a face, "Pineapple? What's wrong with pepperoni or something normal?"

"Nothing, I just like pineapple," I laughed, "You can get pepperoni if you want you know, I'm not going to force you into it or anything."

"No I guess I'll try pineapple," Zexion shrugged, "But if I hate it I'm blaming you."

I laughed as Zexion walked up to the counter to order. I walked to the side of the restaurant and sat at my favorite booth.

Zexion came back a minute later, "What kind of drink do you want?"

"Dr Pepper," I nodded, "I totally forgot about that."

Zexion shrugged and walked back over to the counter, presumably to finish ordering. I glanced at the wall to my left and stared at the picture of the platypus. I wondered vaguely why people always thought if they came to this restaurant there would be pictures of real plaid platypuses. I mean honestly, animals aren't naturally plaid. At least none that I know of….

"Earth to Demyx," Zexion said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hmmm?" I looked up, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Zexion asked.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it," I laughed, "So did you order?"

Zexion nodded, "Yeah, they said it shouldn't be more than 10 minutes…"

"That's pretty quick," I acknowledged.

"I guess you're not the only weirdo who likes pineapple pizza," Zexion laughed.

"Hey!" I smacked him lightly on the arm, "Just wait until you try it, I bet you're going to love it!"

Zexion rolled his eyes but stayed silent, giving me a silent victory. I tapped my fingers on the edge of the table, bobbing my head in time.

"Impatient much?" Zexion asked, raising his visible eyebrow.

"I'm not impatient!" I cried out on instinct before changing my mind, "Well maybe a little bit but it's not my fault."

"Crud," Zexion sighed, "Forgot the drinks on the counter, give me a minute."

He scooted back over to the counter and picked up the two Dr Pepper's left sitting there, the ice slowly melting away. He was on his way back to the table with the drinks when the pizza was ready. He steadily glanced between the table and the pizza now sitting on the counter, trying to figure out if it was possible that he could balance the pizza and the drinks at the same time.

I laughed, leaping to my feet and grabbing the drinks from Zexion. He turned slightly pink in the face but muttered a quick "thank you" before going to get the pizza. I sat back down at the table, placing a drink on either side of it. Zexion returned a minute later, a cheesy pineapple pizza balanced on one hand, and a handful of napkins resting in the other. He placed the pizza delicately down on the table before grabbing a slice.

"Voila," Zexion said, as though I hadn't realized the pizza was there in the first place.

"Looks good," I said, reaching for a big slice of the pizza with the most pineapple on it, "Come on, aren't you going to try it?"

"I will," Zexion said, examining the pizza, looking for some reason not to take a bite.

I shrugged and took a big bite of my piece of pizza. It made me remember why this was my favorite pizza place in town, to say the least. Cooked to perfection, yet the pineapple still managed to be juicy. After swallowing, I looked up at Zexion earnestly.

He gulped and raised the pizza to his lips, taking the smallest bite possible that you would still consider eating.

I scoffed, "You didn't get any of the pineapple."

Zexion looked up and took a huge bite of the pineapple pizza. I watched as he slowly chewed the pizza, swallowing finally before his face broke into a shy smile.

"It is pretty good," he admitted, taking another bite.

Satisfied, I took no time in wolfing down the rest of my piece with, of course, mouthfuls of Dr Pepper every so often. I reached for a second piece and found Zexion doing the same. I smiled again, glad that he liked it after all.

Zexion took a swig of his Dr Pepper before asking, "So why is this place called the Plaid Platypus anyways?"

I placed my piece of pizza down on one of the napkins and grinned, "Now that's a story. See, the original owner of this place was a friend of my grandfathers. He was a pretty cool guy I guess, and nearly every time I visited my grandpa he was over there. He'd always tell me some story or another and I'd seem impressed for a minute before getting distracted and going off to do something else."

"Sounds like you," Zexion laughed softly.

"Anyways, one day my grandpa's friend hadn't even finished one of his stories when I got distracted," I continued, "So he kept trying to call my name. Apparently whatever I was looking at was so interesting that I didn't pay any attention to him calling out my name. Eventually he got frustrated and yelled out 'Look, it's a plaid platypus!' Finally I looked and that's how the name was born."

"Wow," Zexion said, scratching his head, "That's pretty weird."

I shrugged, picking up my neglected slice of pizza, "I guess so."

------

2 drink refills later we had finished off the entire and pizza and were sitting relaxing.

"Come on, let's go!" I laughed.

"Go where?" Zexion asked, apparently startled by my sudden energy.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "But you can only sit in a pizza place so long before you feel the need to actually do something."

"Fair enough," Zexion nodded, standing up and brushing the non-existent crumbs off of his lap.

I followed suit, then rushed to the door. I pushed open the door.

There stood Axel, lips locked with a familiar blonde named Roxas.

------

AN: Yeah, I've never had pineapple pizza, is it any good? Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but this time I will actually put up the next chapter soon so don't worry, okay? And I know, it ended up kind of weird but hopefully it's good. Thanks for reading, review?


End file.
